Discontinuity
by Chaos Eternus
Summary: [Complete] Here's a question for you: Two starships, one Tau'ri Light Cruiser, one the NCC-1701-E approach a strange artefact, which one ends up in the wrong universe? Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Discontinuity  
By Chaoseternus  
  
Note: This is set in the Thundersdawn Series by Chaoseternus and is backstory.  
Insert Usual Disclaimer Here: I own Nothing or CYA statement of your choice

Heres a joke for you, two ships, the _Enterprise _NCC 1701-E and the _Dauntless_ class _Indefatigable _both investigate an unusual gate, which one ends up in the wrong universe?

Continuity: RSS03 _Indefatigable_

In a whirling vortex of displaced energy, the _Dauntless _ class _Indefatigable _ arrived at the fringes of the Edonia Nebulae, catalogued by the Asgard some five thousand years ago, this particular nebulae had never seriously been investigated.

Now, it was the focus of the first science and exploration mission by the RSS. For this task, the much maligned and underused decoy launcher had, in a surprisingly quick refit, been removed with extra sensors patched in its place and the secondary command centre commandeered by science division for its direct hook-ups to the sensor grids.

There was nothing special about his nebulae, this mission wasn't about oddities or unusual traits, this was about getting data on the bog standard nebulae mass and _not _ just what they look like, but their composition, the energies within and the like.

Of course, SGC warships, most notably _Prometheus _ had spent time in nebulae before, but they were usually hiding so scientific evaluation wasn't exactly a priority. Under the watchful eye of Captain Hailey of the SGC, _Indefatigable's _sensors began probing, slowly gathering information and drawing data from the space around them; there was no hurry, no haste. They had known when they set out this might take some time.

Continuity: USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701E

With a weary sigh, Picard dropped the padd onto the desk, glad for once of the uninteresting and unchallenging orders contained within. The war may have just ended, but its effects were still rippling through the federation. Too many ships, too many personnel lost meant fewer ships to fight the brushfires, to expand the federation, to add to the federations knowledge and to rebuild the federation and their allies meant more work for the surviving ships.

It had been hard, they had been run off their feet and crew morale was down, fatigue and short tempers up and not even Laforges genius with maintenance had kept the list of incomplete repairs from slowly building up.

They needed an easy mission, a time to regroup and just breathe for a while.

And a mapping of an apparently standard nebula was certainly that.

Faintly, wearily smiling Picard tapped his combadge, "Bridge, set course for the Edonia Nebula, warp 5"

"Aye sir"

Continuity: RSS03 _Indefatigable_

Aboard _Indefatigable, _ chaos reigned as a large coherent Naquadah source was picked up by the sensor array.

Hailey whistled as the sensors cleared, the distance between them and the unknown artefact dropping as they dived deeper into the nebula to investigate, the object in question was certainly a device, a creation of some sort and it appeared to be an Ancient construction, but that they couldn't say for certain without a visual inspection, what it most certainly was a gate of some sort, massive enough to take a _Ha'tak _ with room to spare.

Hailey grinned, Carter would kill to see this when she got the report, finally she had gotten one up on the SGC's Head Of Science. Not that she could really complain too much, Carter had introduced her to the SGC and its mission and was therefore responsible for her seeing this but she liked to keep the friendly rivalry going.

They were both geniuses after all, and if they didn't try to be better than the other, to challenge each other to improve, who else was around to challenge them who knew of the SGC and was cleared for its mission?

"Could it be a combat gate?" Commander Ewing asked, his tone gleeful as he contemplated the possibilities.

Hailey raised an eyebrow, well that would remind her not to get too cocky, _she _ hadn't thought of that, but…

"I don't think so" Hailey replied thoughtfully, "It could be a result of being scaled up but the energy signature doesn't quite seem right for that, its way outside recorded variations on gate energy signatures and it definitely seems to have active energies in areas of the electromagnetic spectrum most gates never touch"

"Damn" Ewing cursed, then nodded "Right, store your scan data, I'm going to order bridge to manoeuvre for a triangulated scan"

"That would be helpful, thank you captain" Hailey replied, she had just been about to ask for that.

Continuity: USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701E

"Curious" Data commented quietly from his station as the sensor results flickered at speeds no normal human could read across his screen, "Captain, there appears to be a device deep inside the nebula"

Picard paused at the open door to his ready room, and turned to face the android, "What kind of device?"

"Unknown, construction most closely matches preserver artefacts but it does not appear to be a preserver device, the energy signature is suggestive of wormhole technology but even that is not definite" Data paused, "And the mineral the device is made of is unknown and appears to be absorbing approximately 45.67% of our sensor emissions"

Picard strode across the bridge to Data's console, "Somebody who knew the preservers perhaps?" If so, then that would make this an unparalleled discovery.

"It is possible, but we would need more sensor data to confirm, I would suggest a closer examination"

Picard nodded, "Yellow Alert, helm, take us into the nebula"

Continuity: RSS03 Indefatigable

"Bridge to Captain Hailey" Ewings voice blared across the room, and cursing Hailey turned from the scan data to tap the comm. Panel on the wall.

"Go ahead"

"Engineering reports a drain on the sensors, something is absorbing our sensors, most likely that device, look into it please"

"Right away captain" Jennifer replied, turning swiftly from the comm. Panel to tap swift commands into the secondary bridges sensor controls.

"Damn" she muttered to herself, annoyed "Copy that captain, we appear to be losing approximately 46% of the sensor emissions," she glanced again at the results, her eyebrows raising as they shifted, "maybe not… now received the 46% but it appears to have been modified, shifted into a range which is difficult for our sensors to pick up, I'll get back to you when I know more captain"

Continuity: USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701E

"Captain, we are being scanned"

Picard and Riker shared unsurprised looks, "By the device?" Riker asked.

"Negative, the scan is emitting from the device but the device does not seem to be generating the scan itself" Data paused, a curious look flashing across his face, "Wait one"

After a moment, Data turned from his console to face the captain, an expression of consternation and excitement flickering across his face, "The scan appears to have a variant quantum signature"

"Mirror universe?" Picard asked grimly.

"Unknown, it is impossible to confirm a variant quantum signature without a solid item to scan let alone identify the universe it came from"

Picard nodded, "Prep the log buoy and have it on standby, take us to within transporters range please"

Continuity: RSS03 _Indefatigable_

Hailey ran over the latest scan data again, a confused expression on her face, it didn't make any sense, it was almost as if the sensor data they were receiving wasn't entirely theirs, but was mixed with someone else's.

She shook that off, the device wasn't using any sensors and there wasn't anyone else around to be performing a scan.

Sighing, she tapped the comm. Panel again, "Captain, we need to do a surface investigation, we're not getting much up here"

"Copy, any sign of rings?"

"Yes, one set but we will need to be closer than usual to use them, I would estimate 1000 kilometres max because of interference from the nebula and we will need to be suited, there is no atmosphere down their that we can pick up"

"Understood, we will close to 1000km in five minutes, prep your team"

Continuity: USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701E

"1000km, that's a little close to get to an unknown artefact isn't it?" Riker asked, as he shrugged into his spacesuit.

"Unfortunately it is necessary, interference from the device and the nebula restrict the range at which transporters can be used" Data replied.

The _Enterprise _ shook hard, as if grabbed by a mighty hand and red alert sirens activated throughout the ship, _"Red Alert, all hands man battlestations, Commander Riker, Commander Data to the bridge, this is not a drill" _

"We're in the grip of some kind of tractor beam" Lieutenant Kashmir shouted, as the bridge shook and rumbled, "Correction, now reading nine tractor beams, they are emitting from the device"

"Break us out, helm, emergency astern, give it everything you've got" Picard barked as Riker and Data charged onto the bridge, Data quickly taking over the Ops position from Kashmir .

"I am now reading an energy wash from the device, tachyons, nadions, chronitons… energy wash is consistent with an opening wormhole, and we are being pulled in"

Picard quickly assessed the situation and resisted the urge to curse, "Launch the log buoy, and target the tractor beam emitters"

Continuity: RSS03 _Indefatigable_

"No effect, I'm now reading a shield in place, energy signature suggests…" Lieutenant Powell shook her head, "energy signature suggests melded technologies from several techbases but Ancient primarily"

"Engineering, I need more power on engines," Ewing shouted into the comm. panel as a console behind him blew with the distinctive whine of a power surge.

_"I cannae get you more power, the relays wont hold, we're dicing with overload as it is" _

__"Scotty…" Ewing replied frustrated.

_"Will you nae call me that? I ain't from no TV show you know, we donnae have the power, and structural integrity is lighting up the board like a Christmas tree, the wee bairn wasn't designed for this" _

__"Shit!" Ewing cursed, "Stop engines, all hands rig ship for violent manoeuvres, looks like we are in for a ride whether we like it or not, and launch the log buoy"

Continuity: USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701E

"Engines all stop aye Captain"

The mighty ships lights flickered, and control panels darkened suddenly as Data spoke, "I'm detecting an energy pulse wave from the device and"

Data stopped abruptly, then continued in awed tone of voice, "I am now detecting a contained wormhole _within _ the device"

"Confirm that" Picard ordered.

"It is confirmed captain, we will hit the event horizon in approximately 15 seconds"

Sharing a look with Picard, Riker shouted, "All hands, brace for impact!"

Continuity: RSS03 _Indefatigable_

"We're clear!" Powell shouted as the ship right itself from a massive lurch "looks like someone dialled in before we completed dialling out and we got shunted to one side"

"Somebody dialled in?" Ewing asked concerned, and then at Powell's nod, began barking orders, "All stations report status, tactical, arm all weapons, and have engineering get those shields back up, now!"

"Picking up an energy surge from the wormhole, consistent with a massive entry event, somebody big is about to drop in on us"

Ewing cursed, "Put us on the flank of the gate, I want us in position to give them everything if necessary"


	2. Chapter 2

Discontinuity  
By Chaoseternus

Heres a joke for you, two ships, the _Enterprise _NCC 1701-E and the _Dauntless_ class _Indefatigable _both investigate an unusual gate, which one ends up in the wrong universe?

Discontinuity: USS _Enterprise_ NCC 1701-E

"Clearing event horizon now"

"Warp drive is off-line"

"Sensors are jammed, apparently a side-effect of the artificial wormhole"

"Shields just activated, passives picking up sensor emissions"

__Picard grimaced, shouting over the din into the smoky bridge, "Any sign of the source of those sensor emissions?"

"No, sir. Sensors still have not cleared; according to diagnostics the main computer is trying to adapt the sensors to account for a shift in universal constants" Data replied.

__The bridge stilled, going silent as everyone went silent at their stations, listening with dread filled ears for Data's next message, for his confirmation of the trouble they had fallen into.

Picard shared a wary; disturbed look with his 2IC, Commander Riker "Any other indications we have crossed into another universe?"

"I am attempting to ascertain that now" he replied, his hands moving at superhuman speed over the console, "It is confirmed, sensors have adapted for a minor shift in universal constants and are clearing now. However this may be a localised phenomenon, until sensors clear completely I am unable to tell if we have crossed into…"

_"Unidentified vessel, this is Commander Ewing of the Royal Space Service Warship Indefatigable, you are in contested territory, identify yourself and your intentions immediately or be considered hostile" _

"This is Captain Jean Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise, we come in…"

_"The Starship Enterprise and her voyages are a TV series here, however my science advisor has seen fit to remind me you came through an inter-dimensional gate, therefore we will give you the benefit of the doubt, for now. _

_Stand by to receive shuttlecraft, this isn't a place for radio communications" _

__"Did he say, TV series?" Riker asked.

"I believe he did, Commander" Data replied.

"This could get interesting Number one, take the bridge, I'll meet our guests"

Picard looked stonily over his senior officers as they digested Ewing 's story, Earth at war, parasites that took unwilling human hosts, refugees, genocide and ascendants.

And the Tau'ri, the _only _ group consistently fighting for freedom from a divided and unknowing world. If truth were to be told, it reminded him far too much of the few examples of twentieth century science fiction he had read, all the war and destruction of twentieth century earth carried forth into space, except in this case humanity was innocent, relatively speaking.

They were the victims, they were the ones fighting for freedom, and they were the ones whose racial memories were tainted because of an alien race.

This was no safe place to be, this universe was a warzone.

Yet, they needed the assistance of the RSS, they had more knowledge of the standard gates, and the gatebuilders, knowledge which would be very helpful in dissecting the device.

For the time being, they would have to accept the hospitality offered by the Commander, and hope they were doing the same thing, hope they weren't going to have to breech the prime directive too much.

Discontinuity: RSS03 _Indefatigable_

"Sir! Priority one signal from _Thundersdawn, _it's a recall" Powell said, "mentions an anticipated attack by Maktenos, a major security breech _and _a probable refugee fleet inbound"

Ewing gestured angrily for the message paper, reading furiously through it dark message, "Christ, it never rains but it pours, prep the shuttle, I'll need to go back over to _Enterprise ___and explain this mess, and recall our people from the device"

"Yes sir"

Discontinuity: USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-E

"…and that I am afraid to say is that, we have been recalled so we can not stay here and help you and if you stay here alone you will be pray to any passing Goa'uld _Ha'tak _or mothership.

And you will not likely last long against either of those"

Picard nodded, mentally _under _estimating the _Ha'taks _ capabilities based on Ewing 's words, no ship was that powerful after all, "I'm sure we shall manage, we must try everything we can to get home and our window of opportunity may be small"

Ewing 's eyes raised sardonically, "I'm sure" he drawled, laying the sarcasm on thick, "We'll be back as soon as we can to assist, good day to you"

Ewing left the room swiftly, heading back to his shuttle escorted by two of the _Enterprise _'s security officers, all the way he was vowing to himself to do one thing, set a bet with the ships unofficial bookmaker.

_Enterprise _ would find herself chased to Earth, her tail between her legs, of that he had no doubt.

"Data, you have the bridge" registered on his ears as a weary Picard left the bridge, his shift over.

"Aye sir" the android replied, his hands still frantically racing over the controls of the sensors at a pace no human could match, swiftly drawing as much information from the sensors as he could.

He paused momentarily as new data arrived from an unexpected direction, a brief surge of energy similar enough to that caused by _Indefatigable's _ departure that he wondered for 2.5microseconds if they had returned for some reason, the thought was dismissed. The signature was similar enough to be the same type of drive, but it appeared to be of different manufacture.

If the information from the _Indefatigable _ was correct, they were not to be trifled with. Unfortunately, they were at war with the Goa'uld as they admitted so their information had to be taken with a pinch of salt.

_"Unidentified vessel, this is your God Iblis, you will pledge your allegiance to me your God or you will die a thousand deaths by my hand" _

Data quirked his head as the vessel _charged _ into the nebula, heading straight for the device and them. Strange, if the RSS warship was to be believed, their sensors shouldn't be able to penetrate accurately this far into the nebula, unless…

He checked his console again, looking for something specific; he found it, transmissions aimed at the Goa'uld vessel from the device.

That could be a problem.

Data swiftly hit his console, triggering the Red Alert to sound throughout the _Enterprise E _ as Iblis spoke again.

_"You dare ignore your God? You have one final chance to announce your allegiance to me before I destroy you!" _

Data ignored him, his face bent over the sensors pulling every byte of data he could from the sensors, he calculated they would be forced to leave and soon.

A ball of energy left the vessel and Data swiftly overrode the helm controls, attempting to evade, pushing his shock at the energy levels the sensors had registered from the weapon out of his mind.

The ball hit, enveloping the shields and the ship shock, like an old schooner in a gale as she shields died, killed by one shot from the device.

Data paused for a full half second in shock, then in the absence of the Captain, made an executive decision.

Tapping frantically at the controls, he dived the ship at maximum impulse out of the nebula, ignoring the alarms as the navigational deflectors struggled to maintain integrity against the crushing force of the nebula gases at high speed, twisting the ship violently, straining the vessels integrity to avoid the energy blasts heading their way.

Finally, they were clear of the nebula, clear to go to warp.

At maximum warp, _Enterprise _ fled the Edonia nebula heading for Tau'ri controlled space.

Picard sat, a shocked expression on his face as he digested Data's report, one shot _one shot _ was all it had taken to take his vessels shields down, to totally slag the primary generators.

And slagged they were, totally beyond repair they would have to be rebuilt before _Enterprise ___would have any functional shields again, a dry-dock job. Only, they were in an alternate reality and so Federation dry-dock facilities were unavailable.

Picard had to admit, it was primarily his fault, it was he who had so badly underestimated the capabilities of the Goa'ulds, confident that Ewing had been exaggerating.

If Data was to be believed, Ewing had _understated _ the threat, not overstated it.

Grimly Picard acknowledged the report, grateful that Data had been on the bridge at the time, he had no doubt that the only reason they were alive was because of Data's extremely fast responses.

At least their sensors had picked up no indications of warp capability from the Goa'uld, so they should be able to complete their escape to Earth unmolested.

But then, they would have to decide what to do to survive. The prime directive was unfortunately an issue, one he might be forced to ignore in order to keep his people alive and safe.

And they still had the issue of the Goa'uld control of the interdimensional gate, something that for the sake of the federation, let alone this Earth would have to be dealt with, and _fast. _

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Discontinuity  
By Chaoseternus

Heres a joke for you, two ships, the _Enterprise _NCC 1701-E and the _Dauntless_ class _Indefatigable _both investigate an unusual gate, which one ends up in the wrong universe?

Discontinuity: _Ravenbright_ Station, Alpha Centauri

O'Neill grimaced as he dropped another piece of paper into his outbox, well that was another one done, only an unending supply to go. Sighing, he reached across the desk and flipped the radio repeater on, maybe something interesting would happen, and he would have an excuse to do _something, _so long as it meant leaving his desk and this paperwork behind.

_"Indefatigable, could you please repeat that?" _

_"RSS Indefatigable on approach requesting priority one docking, protocol Quantum 4-4-9 this is not a drill" _

_"Copy that Indefatigable, All Ships All ships this is Ravenbright, clear all approach vectors and await further instructions, this is not a drill" _

__Ahh, perfect timing.

O'Neill practically leapt away from the offending paperwork on his desk, already out the door by the time the call came for him to come to Command.

O'Neill blinked, glanced again at Commander Ewing. Blinked and finally got his voice working again, "The _what?" _ he asked, and amused, you must be joking tone is his voice.

" _Enterprise ___November-Charlie-Charlie-1701-Echo came through what appears to have been a interdimensional gate, last we saw she was in the Edonia nebula"

"Right, and which ship did you say it was again?"

Ewing sighed, burying his head in his hands, he had been expecting this to a certain extent of course but come off it! Exactly how many times did he have to say it? Exactly how many times did he have to show O'Neill the sensor logs, the camera images?

"You know exactly what I said" Ewing snapped, finally losing patience, "this is serious! There is an ancient interdimensional gate out there and it is very close to territory controlled by Anubis which makes it a very potential problem, and a very dangerous one!"

O'Neill blinked "your serious?"

"YES!"

O'Neill rubbed his ear thoughtfully, "Ouch, okay we'll have to scratch up another ship from somewhere, send you back plus one for a recon in relative force. At least they fixed the _Persephone _ drive issue, turned out to be basic vibration in the wrong place"

It was Ewing 's turn to blink, "You're kidding?"

"Nope"

"Half our fleet was shut down by _vibrations?" _

" _Persephone _has been fixed, _Merchant _and _Independence _are having a hasty fix installed and _Prometheus _is having a full refit, bring her up to the standards of the other _Prometheus _class ships" O'Neill added, rapidly running through the list of available warships in his head, "You just missed an attack by both Maktenos and Anubis on Sol too, luckily for us they hate each other so their first response was MAD, got a number of hulls out of it"

"Any usable?"

"Yep"

"Good, we need all the ships we can get"

O'Neill nodded, "I should be able to get you _Interrogator, _she's green unfortunately but there isn't much else available"

"Right, well I'll need to speak…"

_"General O'Neill to Command, unidentified warship on sensors" _

Ewing caught O'Neill's eye, "What's the betting?"

O'Neill smiled grimly, "No bet"

Discontinuity: USS _Enterprise_ NCC1701-E

It was a silent, still crew that dragged the _Enterprises _ complaining hull into the Alpha Centauri system, her shields fried by the Goa'uld weaponry, her engines complaining of her long, painful flight and a crew wearied and exhausted by days of repairs and reconstruction.

And now this.

Picard wearily sighed at the image on his viewer as a steady stream of ships flicked into orbit around the second habitable world, dropping a massive amount of supplies, personnel and equipment down to the surface.

He could recognise a relief effort when he saw one, they weren't in mkuch shape to help though.

"Captain, we're being hailed" the young nervous ensign assigned to take over Tactical said.

"Open a channel Ensign… Lewis?"

"Yes sir"

_"This is General O'Neill, Commander Alpha Centauri Defences, please identify yourself and state your business" _

Picard frowned, "Under the circumstances, I am not entirely sure we should be answering that on an open channel, has _Indefatigable _reported yet?"

_"Yes, but that still doesn't tell us why you are here when you were adamant you were going to stay, take a look over the ancients technology" _

Picard sighed, "Had a little spot of bother, two _ha'tak's _ decided to pay us a visit"

_"Status?" _

__"We lost them but were damaged in the process and our ship is in need of repairs we cannot carry out ourselves"

_"Understood. _Indefatigable _will meet you shortly, please maintain position" _

Discontinuity: _Ravenbright_ Station, Alpha Centauri

Ewing raised a swift eyebrow, "If they can't repair it on their own, then how will we? We have an entirely different techbase and no replicators, well" Ewing corrected himself, "not their type of replicators anyway"

Ewing paused, then grimaced "I find the line about a visit from a pair of _ha'taks _ most interesting, they should not have been spotted by the Goa'uld where they were, I think we need to consider the possibility that the Goa'uld now control the intergate"

O'Neill stopped, and shuddered, "Crap" he said, flatly.

"Yep" was Ewings only comment.

**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Discontinuity  
By Chaoseternus

Heres a joke for you, two ships, the _Enterprise _NCC 1701-E and the _Dauntless_ class _Indefatigable _both investigate an unusual gate, which one ends up in the wrong universe?

4Discontinuity: RSS Indefatigable

Ewing cursed, fluently and colourfully as the two _Dauntless _MKI Heavy Destroyers fled the Edonia nebula, not even slowing long enough to run a full scan.

They didn't need to.

The area was _swarming _ with Goa'uld warships, _Ha'taks, _motherships of the _Cheops _ and _Ral'tec _classes, _Al-kesh _and flickering, momentary glances of something else.

The only thing that had saved _Indefatigable _sailing into the maelstrom from shear shock at the volume of forces arrayed was _Interrogator _ eclipsing their view as it frantically turned, cutting across in front of them, not even awaiting orders to retreat.

Their helmsman had just decided to leg it.

Ewing couldn't help but call it a smart move.

Anubis knew of the facility, not only that but he knew how valuable it was.

The situation had just gone to hell, and frankly Ewing doubted it would be possible to dislodge Anubis, he had diverted too many ships for even the full force of the alliance to defeat. That had to be costing him elsewhere in ships, Jaffa and planets.

But he obviously felt this device was worth the risk.

Ewing knew they would have to do something about this, but he found himself unable to think of a single strategy that could work.

They needed a new ace in the hole.

Discontinuity: Cheops Class Mothership Bane Of Anubis, Maktenos Controlled Space.

Maktenos shuddered as the latest report from spies he had placed within Anubis's forces came through.

Anubis had moved half, a full _half _ of his forces to a new project somewhere within the Edonia Nebula, just weeks after he dispatched motherships to assist some unidentified allies.

Maktenos had to admit it, he was scared, scared that Anubis who was technologically superior had discovered something so important, he has devoted a full half of his fleet to its defence, scared Anubis had Allies, potentially destroying his numerical superiority, scared of defeat, of what it would mean.

He knew most Goa'uld never were, they were just too arrogant to be scared, believing to the end that they were Gods, that they were divine.

He on the other hand knew fear, he might project an arrogant appearance but it was just a mask. He knew he wasn't a God, he knew he wasn't divine, he just wanted power, control.

That was something his sister had never understood. Sister, that was the word Pierces memories identified with a female sibling. She never knew that, that they were sole survivors of the same brood, that they had been spawned by the same Queen on the same day, that they were blood kin.

She had believed at first they were gods, and he saw no advantage in correcting her, then something had changed and suddenly she didn't anymore, and he had never found out why.

Then she had turned shol'va, turning her back on the system lords, on _him, _joining the Tau'ri against him and Anubis.

That he, who prided himself on predicting and controlling his sister had not forseen. It was, to put it mildly, a bit of a shock.

Maktenos winched as pain knifed through his form, a reminder of his defeat at the hands of the Tau'ri and his sister. The sarcophagus may be exceptional at repairing human and goa'uld forms but still he could never fully repair a severed form.

It had left him weakened, permanently, something Pierce had quickly figured out, and used. Now he had to fight Pierce, Anubis and his personal demons.

His fear most of all.

He could not allow himself to reveal his fear, fear of being alone again, fear of being controlled again, fear of being weak again.

He must be strong, he must not show weakness, he must be powerful.

Then maybe he could feel safe again.

Star Trek Continuity: USS Valiant NCC-74210-A

Captain Cohen nodded grimly as she heard the report from the _Crazy Horse _NCC-50446 as that ship crossed the boundary into the Edonia nebula, no contact.

No _Enterprise. _

No sign of a battle, of the flagships destruction but that was to be expected, the log-buoy had clearly shown that an artefact was at fault.

That was why _Crazy Horse _ was charging into the nebula after their comrades and not _Valiant. _Old though she may be, _Crazy Horse _ was more of a science ship than this over grown fighter, Cohen patted the console affectionately, could ever be.

The _Valiant _was a warship, _Crazy Horse _was refitted into a science ship and few better ships could be found for the investigation of the artefact than _Crazy, Valiant _ was just there to cover their 'six'. __

_"…now picking up the artefact on sensors. This is interesting, it looks like the final sensor log from Enterprise wasn't corrupted after all, I'm picking up signs that a wormhole was active here recently…" _

__Captain Rameirez looked up at through the screen with an excited, enthuastic smile, _"This is big, if this device can generate a…" _

_" **Sir! **" _

__Cohen shot upwards as through the viewscreen the blaring of the red alarm could be heard, lights flashing on the bridge around her friend.

The screen abruptly flashed off, two seconds later alarms sounded across _Valiants _ Bridge as the computer brought the ship to red alert.

"Captain, senors just picked up an anti-proton flushback at _Crazy Horses _ co-ordinates, signature indicates a federation warp core.

The colour drained from Cohen's face, anti-proton flushback.

It didn't happen in nature, ever.

It only occurred when a starships warp core went critical and breeched.

_Crazy Horse _had been destroyed, in an instant, cause unknown.

She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry, "shoot our logs off to headquarters and to all nearby starships, add a request to headquarters for reinforcements"

"Captain…." The hesitant voice of her green Science Officer sounded across the bridge, making Cohen turn to flash a reassuring smile at the Andorian Ensign, "Sensor efficiency has been dropped by the anti-protons but… but just as we lost comms with _Crazy Horse, _a pyramid shaped vessel registered on the sensors, just long enough to fire"

Discontinuity: Ravenbright Station, Alpha Centauri

O'Neill couldn't help the amused smile that flickered across his face as he watched the _Enterprise _through the windows of his stateroom as the majestic vessel maintained its orbit over his station.

It was a sight he never thought he would see, if he had been told, well he would have had Frasier check for illegal substances.

But he saw, and he couldn't help but wonder if Star Trek was real, what was imagination really, was it the ability to create a new world in your mind, or the ability to see across dimensions, to get a glimpse of something that already exists?

He shrugged the thought off.

He was a soldier, philosophy wasn't really his thing.

Let others deal with that, while he tried to figure out what to do with _Enterprise. _

__He had three operational docks that could take _Enterprise, _the old _Ha'tak _ bays while _Thundersdawn _had none large enough. _Enterprise _would have to be repaired here, but slips one and two were rigged for _Ha'taks _and were occupied whilst slip three was rigging for the priority rebuild of _Galactica. _

The _Ha'taks _were structurally sound and airtight, he could have one removed from dock and the repair completed in orbit, but that would slow the rebuild dramatically.

And the bay would still need to be refitted for _Enterprise _to use, unlike the federation, they hadn't yet figured universal dry-dock design out.

And repairs that extensive couldn't be carried out outside the protection of a dock.

O'Neill signed, wishing for the simpler days as part of Stargate Commands Premier team, SG-1 when all he had to worry about was the goa'uld and the NID, both snakes of one kind or another.

Recently, he had found himself sympathising with Hammond far too much, to have all that to do and then have to deal with the fall out of SG-1's missions? It was a wonder he had lasted so long, he doubted he could have handled it as well.

O'Neill shrugged the thought off; it was all a moot point anyway.

They had yet to complete negotiations with Picard for the use of the slips and until then, it didn't really matter.


	5. Chapter 5

Discontinuity  
By Chaoseternus racheal: thanks!  
johnyg: hmmm.... you wouldnt happen to want an update would you? :-p

Heres a joke for you, two ships, the _Enterprise _NCC 1701-E and the _Dauntless_ class _Indefatigable _both investigate an unusual gate, which one ends up in the wrong universe?

5Star Trek Continuity: Edonia Nebula

On the edges of the Edonia Nebula a warfleet gathered, federation ships of the line alongside allied Klingon vessels as they gathered, preparing to neutralise the threat within the nebula that had killed the _Crazy Horse _in one shot.

Neutralise and investigate, the federation wasn't at war, not that it knew off, the Dominion war was over, the fleet was too weakened to support another full scale war so why were strange Pyramid ships attacking them, and what had happened to _Enterprise? _

__Five ships had gathered so far, an _Akira _, a _Galaxy _, another _Defiant _and an _Intrepid _. With a flash of displaced light, a Klingon _K'vort _ dropped out of warp, called from its patrol on the Federation/Klingon border a short distance away.

A surge of energy was detected from within the nebula and the fleet went to alert, raising shields in time as a massive, Pyramind shaped warship appeared before them.

" _Weakling humans, I am your God Osiris, you will bow before me in supplication and accept me as your God" _

'Like hell' rang through Captain Cohens mind as she spoke swiftly into the viewscreen, "Why have you attacked federation vessels?"

_"You dare question your God?! Bow before me and submit to punishment or you will be destroyed!" _

__'Oh boy' Cohen thought, mirroring those of every Captain in the gathering fleet, 'pissed of megalomaniac in charge of a warship, shit!'

"Osiris" Cohen carefully replied, "the federation does not accept any one being as god, in fact…"

_"You will learn" _

The heavy menace in that voice tripped the danger sense of the _Valliant's _helmsman, a veteran of several of the bloodiest campaigns of the Dominion war.

Valiant dived, evading in time as a powerful blast of energy lanced at _Valiant, _its energy wash rocking the frantically manoeuvring ship in its wake.

Discontinuity: Cheops Class Mothership Bane Of Anubis, Maktenos Controlled Space.

Maktenos shivered, goosebumps rising on his host in reaction to their fear. For once Pierce and he were in perfect agreement; Anubis would have to be stopped, by any means necessary.

He could not be allowed to control something as powerful as an ancient artefact like the Interdimensional Gate, it would give him the power he needed to totally dominate this galaxy and move onto others, it would give him power over Maktenos.

Dismissing his Jaffa spy, Maktenos turned to the window, gazing out into space as he tried to formulate a plan.

He had Anubis technologies, enough of Anubis's ships had defected to ensure that, swayed as their Jaffa crews were by his tendency to try and keep his Jaffa alive. But the technologies had been applied to all the fleet yet, his _Cheops _and _Ral'tecs _ had the technologies of course, as did half of his _Ha'taks _ but so far few of his _Al-kesh _had been upgraded and the _Udajeet, _well they were worthless and in need of a redesign.

He couldn't gather enough of them in time without Anubis discovering it and finding out, at which point he would either reinforce the gate with everything he could or launch a spoiling attack, and he still had the little matter of Anubis's allies to worry about, if they reinforced the gate as well…

Maktenos shivered, rubbing his hosts aching forehead with a weary sigh.

He would think of something, he had to.

He wasn't going to be anyone's toy again.

Discontinuity: RSS Thundersdawn

Peters cursed as the order flashed up, priority one onto her monitor, Expedite all construction by any means necessary, prepare for Major Fleet Manoeuvres.

She had expected it to come; the fleet would have to gather again, to go to war again to try to remove Anubis from the Intergate, though she couldn't see how it would be possible, they had so few ships available.

_Prometheus _was under a full refit, and would be in the slip for at least another month. _Endeavour, General Hammond _and _Stingray _were still under construction, she would hurry them as much as she could but _Endeavor _ was a _Prometheus _ and would naturally take more time than the two _Dauntless'es, _they could be ready within a week, but she wouldn't. _Devonshire _ was looking more and more of a hopeless case the more they opened her up, there was no way she would be ready before the month was out.

_Independence _and _Persephone _had been 'fixed' and were now available at least with _Eisenhower _having her hyperdrive torn apart now, that fix took a week regardless though and couldn't be hurried without compromising safety. That left _Yorktown _and _Gettysburg _ waiting in the Sol system for their own hyperdrives to be fixed. __

_Merchant _ was available, they could load the missile pods onto her if necessary, turn her into a temporary missile cruiser but that wasn't recommended. _Liberty _should be ready within a few days though.

The eighth slip was unavailable, in the middle of a refit to prepare it to construct the prototype _Brittanica. _

Peters sighed, at least all five operational _Dauntless'es _ were available, recalled into system. At least they now had four operational _Ha'taks _available, with another two rumoured to be leaving the _Ravenbright _slips within the week, she would have to have the two salvaged hulls dropped of by the _Shunters _ ASAP for their refit to operational use.

Even with the imminent launch of more MTB's, that still left them with insufficient forces to do more than minor damage to the gates defences.

For them to defeat Anubis, it would take one hell of a curve ball.

Star Trek Continuity: Edonia Nebula

Frantically manoeuvring, the fleet dived into the attack, fully evasive as they fought to avoid the massively powerful blasts from the Goa'uld warship, scared by the power levels there sensors were registering.

The _Akira, _USS _Spector _fired first, torpedoes volleying across space to spatter against the _Ha'taks _ shields, joined by the lancing beams of phasers swiftly joined by those of the other ships of the fleet.

USS _Magellan, Galaxy _ class spun off, out of control as a direct hit was scored, its shields destroyed in one blast. The fleet hesitated in shock fatally.

_Magellan, _veteran of the Dominion war, died, destroyed utterly as a second bolt scored a direct hit on the engineering hull, _Intrepid _fell, power lost as the energy from a single blast surged through the shields and into the ships power relays.

_Sovereign, _prototype of the _Sovereign _class and technologies testbed arrived to find a chaotic, devastating battle as the four surviving ships fought not to attack, or destroy but to survive.

Grimly, she ship charged forward, noting carefully the tactical upload from the fleet and grimly preparing her surprise.

The _Ha'tak _fired at the approaching _Sovereign, _destroying the mighty vessels shields, then followed it with a second shot as _Sovereign _righted herself, quickly regaining control.

The second blast hit, enveloping _Sovereign _in a corona of energy.

Satisfied, the _Ha'tak _turned back to the pesky flies which refused to leave it alone.

A volley of torpedoes spat from the energy corona, quickly arriving at the _Ha'taks _ shields and _passed through them, _the torpedoes detonating, releasing their high energy plasma directly against the _Ha'taks _hull.

Shocked, Osiris cursed amazed as the energy corona vanished revealing a heavily damaged armoured _Sovereign _ still holding position, unable to move.

A second volley of the phased-plasma torpedoes spat forth and Osiris ordered the retreat, cursing as her ship rocked under the detonations of the torpedoes directly against its hull.

This could be a little more difficult than she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Discontinuity  
By Chaoseternus

Heres a joke for you, two ships, the _Enterprise _NCC 1701-E and the _Dauntless_ class _Indefatigable _both investigate an unusual gate, which one ends up in the wrong universe?

6Discontinuity: USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E

Picard watched anxiously as the _Ha'tak _was dragged slowly carefully out of the large bay, the craft being tugged by the _Shunters _ across the breadth of the station to its new home, the airlock where the final stages of its refit would be completed.

Then they would move the second _Ha'tak _in the same way, leaving the two bays free. One would be prepped for another _Ha'tak _refit, the other, re-rigged for their use.

For _Enterprise _to be repaired.

Picard grimaced; they had paid dearly for that. It had been inevitable, Earth was at war, frantically building up a fleet to defend themselves, they could not afford to give so much, one of their few repair bays, all the resources without some compensation.

And Picard had to admit, they choose sensibly.

Internally Metered PULSE drives were far more capable than the STL drives they were currently using.

They would increase the capabilities of every craft in the Tau'ri arsenal, having direct military application and yet were not weapons and so could be granted to them. The Prime Directive may be lax where other dimensions were concerned, but it was still pretty specific about one thing, avoid giving weapons technologies.

He dreaded to think the effect it would have on the Tau'ri Small Craft, no need for the sheer volume taken up by the Naquadah Generator as the Impulse drives themselves would provide the power to go FTL.

All that space, released for other purposes.

He almost felt pity for the Goa'uld. Almost.

Discontinuity: Cheops Class Mothership Bane Of Anubis, Maktenos Controlled Shipyards

Maktenos smiled, a little more secure as ship after ship manoeuvred across space before his eyes, vigilantly guarding his most prized possession.

A dedicated shipyard.

Few Goa'uld used them, instead preferring to construct their ships on the surface of a planet of their choosing, but he appreciated the increased rate of construction and repair a dedicated facility could bring.

Even if it was vulnerable, requiring a significant fleet presence to protect.

It did show quite clearly and unarguably who controlled this part of town.

His eyes widened with pleasure as movement caught his eyes towards the bottom of the massive construct, a new _Ha'tak _deploying swiftly out of the bay in which it was created.

A new ship, another weapon with which to strike at Anubis, But not enough, he had to have more!

But he couldn't.

He sighed, grimacing at Pierces laughter echoing through his head.

It was ironic really; the biggest bar to his expansion was not ships, not weapons, not technology but trained warriors, trained Jaffa.

Pierce was just in stitches over the irony.

The scourge of the Tau'ri forces was hitting the Goa'uld at last.

Too many valuable warriors had been lost in viscous fighting ever since the Tau'ri had opened the gate, Systems Lords attacking Systems Lords had happened forever, but System Lords dying in droves, System Lords becoming stronger, Supreme Systems Lords changing, Anubis returning, all those were recent developments.

Since the Tau'ri had arrived, the System Lords had been perpetually st war with one another and their Jaffa had brone the brunt.

It was beginning to show, they were slow to train, taking years to achieve any real skill and they were dying faster than they could be replaced.

Maktenos sighed, he may have to change the rules again.

Discontinuity: R&D Centre, Alpha Prime

Albertine rolled her eyes amused at the boys as they practically tore the Impulse specs and designs out of the bemused engineer's hands, practically going hard at the thought of the advances contained within those specs.

It wasn't those she was enthusiastic over though, it was the device embedded within his eyes.

"So they were actually able to provide you with sight despite being born with none?"

"Of a kind, I can see just not as you or the General would, these ocular implants, a more advanced version of the visor I used to have to wear, see the electromagnetic spectrum, not colour"

Albertine frowned, and then nodded, her brilliant mind quickly grasping the specific meaning, "Human eyes receive and the light is interpreted by our eyes as colour but the implants see the electromagnetic spectrum and the mind, not the physical structure of the eyes does the processing so you see what is there, not what your eyes perceive to be there"

Laforge smiled, impressed with the young ladies quick take on the situation, "Close enough, it also means I am not limited to those parts of the electromagnetic that the eye can see too, Infrared, Ultraviolet and more are visible to me"

"The human mind isn't set up to process that" Albertine instantly commented, impressing Laforge even more.

"Exactly, with practise, experience and improvements in design it has gotten easier but I do still suffer headaches as a result of using the implants, about twenty people have successfully adapted to them now and each one is told the same, spend a least one waking hour a day without the implant on"

Albertine glanced over at the boys and rolled her eyes, "They will be drooling over those for hours. May I see them in action please?"

Laforge chuckled, and tapped his COM badge, "Laforge to _Enterprise _, two to beam up"

"Nothing like seeing to aid the understanding is there?"

Off Albertines nod, he continued as they faded into the blue sparkle effect of the transporter, "I doubt they will even notice we've gone"


	7. Chapter 7

Discontinuity  
By Chaoseternus

Heres a joke for you, two ships, the _Enterprise _NCC 1701-E and the _Dauntless_ class _Indefatigable _both investigate an unusual gate, which one ends up in the wrong universe?

7Star Trek Continuity

Osiris watched the sensors with a scowl, cursing as more and more warships poured into the area surrounding her nebula. She was a God under Anubis, these slaves should not be able to harm her.

And yet, like SG-1 and the Tau'ri they had.

What was it about these humans? It didn't matter which universe they came from, they didn't have the intelligence to realize their inferiority, to bow to their inevitable defeat.

She would change that.

It would take more time, more resources then she had planned, but she would do it. Then Anubis would have the technology of a new universe to help him become Supreme System Lord over all the galaxies and, if she moved carefully, she may be able to claim _this _ universe for herself.

She would have to block the Intergate though, stop Anubis forcing his way back through…

She smirked cruelly; she had time enough for plans.

For now, she had work to do.

Star Trek Continuity

Cohen smiled grimly, predatorily as the bulk of the photons and quantums within her ships armouries flickered out in the blue haze of the transporter effect, replaced quickly by the high tech Phase Plasma torpedoes off the merchant cruiser on her ships starboard side.

The Admiralty must have scrounged up every Phase Plasma in Starfleet she thought as she contemplated the massive resupply effort under way.

The Phased Plasma torpedoes were difficult to manufacture, rare and were not available in sufficient quantities to issue to every ship in the fleet.

And yet, they were needed here. Everyone of them, already more activations of the device had been detected, followed by the appearance of more of the strange ships within the nebula.

And the Phased Plasma torpedoes, with their ability to phase out of normal space just enough to pass through shields was the only weapon proven to damage the massive hostile war vessels.

She sighed, suddenly weary, the events of the day rapidly catching up with her.

They still didn't know where they had come from, their species, and their techbase anything. Only that they had declared war on the federation and that phase plasma torpedoes, the rarest weapon in the Starfleet armoury was the only thing that could damage them.

And there wasn't a fleet in the quadrant that was up to full strength, the Dominion war had depleted each and every single one of them and rebuilding was way behind demand and would be for years to come.

They were in no state for a major fight.

Captain Cohen pushed the small sliver of fear that was possible defeat to the back of her mind, refusing to contemplate it.

Discontinuity: Freedom, Colonial Controlled World

Dr Beverly Crusher smiled as she walked away from the heavily guarded bed, the 'Jaffa' standing ramrod straight and fierce, their overprotective attitudes keeping the scores of well wishers and qawkers far away from Enerina's Bed.

But she, as a visiting Alien medic was allowed through, she had managed what the best healers of the Tau'ri, Colonials and Jaffa hadn't, she had cured Enerina.

It wasn't actually that difficult, the genetic and physiological similarities between the Goa'uld and the Trill were… startling, to say the least.

Of course, they had their differences, but they were close enough to be separate branches of the same tree. She would have to investigate that _when _ they got back to their own universe, for now however…

She smiled professionally as the tall colonial guard standing, weapon at the ready outside the next door along, "President Roslin's room? I am Doctor Crusher, I believe you were told to expect me…"

She would keep her part of the bargain, for _Enterprise's _ sake.

Discontinuity: Ravenbright Station, Graving Dock Level

Picard nodded approvingly as a network of scaffolding and supports was quickly, efficiently built up around his ship by the Tau'ri dockworkers, they may not have the highest technology Picard considered, but they certainly seemed to know what they were doing.

Already _Enterprise _was in its bay, ahead of schedule.

And so far, no indication that the Tau'ri had figured his back-up plans out, good. They could do without that complication.

Picard grimaced; the Tau'ri didn't have the technology to replace all they had lost. Certainly the Tau'ri could make some parts and some were available in _Enterprise's _stores or could be made but a number of critical components had to be manufactured by specialist facilities, which weren't available.

They could work around a few of them but…

Not all.

Picard contemplated the report in his hand once more.

It appeared he might have to do a bit more bargaining, he wasn't going into battle without shields and if the Tau'ri shields could withstand the battering Anubis caused _Enterprise, _then they were worth having.


	8. Chapter 8

Discontinuity  
By Chaoseternus

Heres a joke for you, two ships, the _Enterprise _NCC 1701-E and the _Dauntless_ class _Indefatigable _both investigate an unusual gate, which one ends up in the wrong universe?

8Discontinuity: Thundersdawn

Commodore Peters grinned as she watched the _Endeavour _slowly slip out of the graving dock, her construction almost complete, another _Prometheus _ in the fleet.

With a slight twist, this was the RSS07, not an SGC craft, this _Prometheus _was built, funded, crewed and commissioned by the Royal Space Service, the first _Prometheus _not to have a USS designation.

The barrier of exclusivity between warships designed had been broken, soon the USS designated _Dauntless'es _would be complete too.

Both of them.

For now, it was one less worry, the _Endeavour _had been completed with the hyperdrive fix in place, she was fully hyper capable, more so in fact then the 'fixed' ships.

Now that slip would be reset ready for _Yorktown _ and that ship would have her hyperdrive fixed. Soon only _Gettysburg _ would be restricted to the Solar System and she would be fixed soon enough.

This hyperdrive issue had dealt the Tau'ri a major blow but they had survived.

Peters smiled, and now they had a new tool to arm the fleet with, IMPulse drives.

They would be deadly aboard the small craft, the _Lancers, F-302's, Shunters _and the numerous support craft, even if it would take some time to introduce them to those and to the main fleet.

Already she had a draft _Lancer II _ specification in her inbox, an early Christmas present from Albertine, the young prodigy of Chocky who was head of RSS designs and technologies bureau, as it was called _this _ week.

Soon they would have redesigns for the next generation of all their craft, incorporating the far superior technology of the IMPulse drive.

Then they would build them, and the strength of the fleet would once again be bolstered.

Peters smiled, it would still be years before they could take the war to the Goa'ulds, but everyday they took another step towards that day.

It would happen.

She would make sure of that.

Discontinuity: Ravenbright

O'Neill growled as the door closed behind Picard, an angry edge to the starship Captains stride as he walked from the room.

The feds wanted shield technology.

The Tau'ri couldn't give it to them.

It was that simple, the shields they used were based on Asgard technology and part of the Asgard/Tau'ri treaty specifically stated that that technology could not be shared.

The Tau'ri needed the Asgard, even if they were somewhat of fair-weather allies because when they delivered, they delivered _big. _Like the shields and gauss rifles big.

Systems used on every one of their capital ships.

A thought rose in O'Neill's mind, and he rose, a slight smile lighting his face, they couldn't provide the Asgard based shields, no. But they had enough examples of Goa'uld and Goa'uld based shields floating around, maybe…

He flicked the intercom, "Marissa? If Picard comes by you, please send him back into see me"

They could certainly arrange some shielding for _Enterrpise, _and if they could get a little something technology wise for it at the same time, well all the better.

Discontinuity: Cheops Class Mothership Bane Of Anubis, Maktenos Controlled Shipyards

Maktenos smirked, as around him ship after ship gathered, _Ha'taks, Cheops, Ral'tecs, _and _Al-kesh, _both cloaked and shielded variants. In all, over five hundred ships crowded this small area of space around his shipyards.

He was going to war.

He might not have the naked force to take the intergate from Anubis, if he tried, he would be left without sufficient forces to protect his territories, as would Anubis.

But he could force Anubis to divert forces from the gate.

He would lop off planets one by one, attack Anubis's ships with overwhelming force, every Anubis _Ha'tak _he detected; he would send ten off his own to destroy it.

Anubis would be forced to deploy forces from the intergate to reinforce the line and he would destroy those with overwhelming numbers too.

Then Anubis would deploy a fleet after him, the bulk of the forces from the intergate most likely.

Anubis would know the pattern of his attacks and would be ready for it.

But he had no intention of conforming to Anubis's expectations.

"My Lord, the second and third fleets have signalled they are cloaked and ready"

Maktenos nodded at his first prime's report, "Round up the spies now, we now who most of them are, make sure they cannot report to their masters"

He had no intentions of conforming to anyone's expectations of him, and they knew nothing and would know nothing of the Third fleet, until it struck.

His secret ace in the hole was finally coming out to play.

And the shol'va Jaffa, the pitiful surviving Tok'ra, the meddlesome Tau'ri, they had no idea of the storm he was about to unleash.

And his sister would know the folly of consorting against the gods.

Of consorting against _him._


	9. Chapter 9

Discontinuity  
By Chaoseternus

Heres a joke for you, two ships, the _Enterprise _NCC 1701-E and the _Dauntless_ class _Indefatigable _both investigate an unusual gate, which one ends up in the wrong universe?

9Discontinuity: Interdimensional Stargate, Anubis Controlled.

Anubis growled as report after report suddenly flashed up onto the screen in front of him.

Four motherships missing, presumed destroyed in Cylon space, the Jaffa sent to investigate missing.

A _ha'tak _ crippled in the other universe, the cattle there having a weapon capable of bypassing even his best shields.

Maktenos going on the offensive, having taken four worlds from him already, destroying at least twelve of the _Ha'taks _ he left behind in the process.

The Tau'ri launching six more of their MTB's, _six more _ with several major hulls almost ready to launch and their drive issues fixed.

Any one of these issues he could brush off with the overwhelming force available to him but all at once…

Anubis decided to would have to act decisively, to deal with at least one of the issues straight away.

"How many vessels are through the gate now?"

"Six my lord" the jaffa replied, a pleasingly fearful tremble in his voice.

"Send the next ships with a message to Osiris, My Enemies are making a move and she is to hold the gate with what she has; send no more ships through after.

And order all ships on the border with Maktenos to gather at Ragnorok, I will meet them there"

Star Trek Continuity

Commodore Cohen grinned predatorily as she led the squadron of _Defiant's _ into the Edonia nebula, the warships flitting across space, constantly evasive, their tubes loaded to capacity with Phased Plasma torpedoes.

They were going to strike back, now, before even more warships came through the gate and whilst they kept the hostiles occupied the second element would sweep in, move in on the gate, their sensors probing it in every way possible.

This was an Intel run primarily but Cohen saw no reason for a little payback whilst they kept the unknowns occupied.

In fact, she was all for it.

"Showtime" she said, as brilliant bolts of energy starting spitting at them from the direction of the Intergate.

Discontinuity: Cheops Class Mothership Bane Of Anubis,

Maktenos smirked as the spy reported.

Perfect.

This was… perfect.

There was no other word for it.

Even Pierce was reluctantly agreeing, his military trained mind trying hard not to imagine and plan the situation ahead, not wanting to help the thing that had him hostage.

But still, it was perfection itself.

Swiftly Maktenos gave his orders; he had an ambush to plan.

For at last, he had a chance to decimate the forces of Anubis, and he no intention of wasting it.

Star Trek Continuity

Osiris shot the window a dark look as the six _Defiant's _ burst out of the Nebula into the relative clearing surrounding the Intergate.

They had learned, she could see that from here.

This might be a problem she noted to herself as she watched the warships, how they moved, constantly dodging and weaving even when not under fire.

They moved like fighters and a properly used fighter was an absolute shol'va to kill using the batteries aboard a _Ha'tak _

__And Osiris didn't doubt that they were all equipped with the torpedoes, the ones that ignored the shields of her _Ha'taks. _

Fine, so she would have to adapt.

"Concentrate your fire, kill them one by one"

Cohen cursed as the fire from the _Ha'taks _shifted, but with a tear in her eye did nothing.

They needed to kill those _Ha'taks, _if they lost ships in the process, so be it.

So long as they completed the mission.

So long as most ships got out okay.

Cohen nodded as the tactical display showed the determined manner in which _Dauntless _ moved, her crew quickly grasping the situation and acting to draw fire away from the taskforce, knowing their time was most likely short.

Knowing that with the _Ha'taks _ concentrating fire on them, they would most likely not survive much longer.

And still they were determined to do their duty.

"Captain! Targets in range"

"Concentrate fire on the centre warship, let's break through people"

He watched, as Cohen plowed into the hostiles, no subtly in her actions as a volley of Phased Plasma Torpedoes spat out from the destroyers, flashing through the centre hostile's shields, smashing great holes in the vessels hull, making it spin off, uncontrolled and bleeding air, a great hunk of hull being broken away from the apex of the hull.

He watched as _Dauntless _died, her last act one of defiance as she was rammed at full speed into a hostiles shields, just three escape pods breaking away before the impact.

He watched with the fire of hatred stirring in his soul as another hostile shifted course, deliberately ramming the escape pods, destroying them utterly.

He watched as _Phoenix Five _died, caught in the crossfire between three of the enemy vessels.

He watched as a hostile blew apart from the inside, destroyed by a volley of torpedoes.

He watched as the second element surged out of the nebula, diving towards the damaged vessel that was its sole guardian.

He watched as _Valiant _ scored a lucky hit, one torpedo impacting and the vessels entire shield network shutting down.

That he noted, immediately ordering a log beacon launched with his sensor log to the edge of the nebula, to forward the information directly and urgently to Starfleet.

He watched as a direct hit was scored on _Admiral Hunter, _the ship burning as she span away, uncontrolled and dead.

He watched as the gate activated the largest ship he had ever seen _including _ Borg cubes was spat out of the gate.

He watched as the two groups of Starfleet vessels broke off the engagement, fleeing back into the murky depths of the nebula.

And he continued to watch, noting with a grim smile that his ship had not yet been noticed.


	10. Chapter 10

Discontinuity  
By Chaoseternus

Heres a joke for you, two ships, the _Enterprise _NCC 1701-E and the _Dauntless_ class _Indefatigable _both investigate an unusual gate, which one ends up in the wrong universe?

10Discontinuity: Cheops Class Mothership Bane Of Anubis,

Maktenos grinned triumphant as his fleet reformed around his Mothership in orbit around Ragnarok. He had annihilated a fleet of Anubis; he had destroyed thirty of his enemy's mighty vessels.

He could be strong, he had proven it now, he could destroy he enemies not cower before them like so long ago.

Now he would defeat Anubis himself, now he would prove to everyone, the Jaffa, the Tau'ri, the Asgard who really was strong here, who their loyalty should really belong too.

"Send out the orders, Anubis comes and we will vanquish him just like we destroyed his fleet, we will defeat him in Ambush"

Maktenos smiled as his Jaffa, already primed before they had even engaged the gathering fleet went to spread the word.

His First Fleet, the largest would wait here amongst the ruins of his enemies vessels and Maktenos noted with a wince, the ruins of several of his warships too, not many but still he had lost ships.

His second fleet would be cloaked in orbit over Ragnarok.

His third would also be cloaked and lying in wait only unlike the Second fleet they would not be detected, they used a cloak designed _after _ the capture of one of Anubis's _Ha'taks _ and its sensor array. They had been designed to be immune to the sensors which breeched most cloaks with ease.

Anubis would never know he was truly ambushed until the trap had sprung.

Discontinuity: Personal Command Ship Of Anubis

"My Lord" the Jaffa gulped as he approached his volatile God, "We are detecting far more drive signatures from Ragnarok then we should, it appears a fleet lies in wait"

Anubis considered this, "How many drives?"

"At least one hundred My Lord"

Anubis replied, "Prepare the fleet for battle"

He considered briefly killing the Jaffa but decided not to, he would have enough fun crushing Maktenos's forces, no-one else could gather that large a force together.

Then he would be undisputed master of the Intergate and from there, the Galaxy would be his at last.

Discontinuity: Cheops Class Mothership Bane Of Anubis

"My Lord, the forces of Anubis approach"

Maktenos smirked, "How many vessels?"

"Two Hundred, plus Anubis's Command Ship"

The smirk vanished, replaced by a worried, nervous frown which he quickly dispelled. He couldn't appear nervous to his Jaffa, not before a major battle.

Even if Anubis had arrived with far more warships then he had anticipated.

Still, with the Third fleet he outnumbered Anubis but that might not be enough, far too few of his vessels had been upgraded to the standards of Anubis's vessels.

But he was committed now, if he tried to run, Anubis would just overtake him and overrun his forces.

There was only one thing for him to do, and that was win.

He gave a disgusted sigh as he heard Pierce start to jump in with a few suggestions. That figured, struggle for months to control him and what happens? He ends up giving you advice.

"It's called enlightened self-interest" Pierce commented smugly within his mind.

Maktenos thought on that and for a moment, almost admired the RSG-1 team member who was now his host.

For the Tau'ri, this was win/win.

Regardless who won this day, the victor would be severely weakened a large proportion of their forces destroyed.

And they would still have to deal with the remnants of the opponents forces and maintain order within their own borders.

Either way, the Tau'ri would get a _lot _ of breathing room with which to build up their forces, to prepare for their inevitable offensive.

Maktenos shook the thought of, if he had a later, he would deal with it then.

For now…

He called his bodyguard to him and began his final preparations for battle.

He had much more important things to deal with.

Discontinuity: Personal Command Ship Of Anubis

Anubis dropped the hulk of the Jaffa, his mind assessing the former Jaffa's report.

So Maktenos thought he was being clever, bring a cloaked fleet with him.

No matter, he could easily destroy the one hundred warships of the main fleet, and with his two hundred ships, the extra eighty or so of the cloaked fleet would be no problem.

After all, his ships were technologically superior; they would smash the ships of Maktenos like flies and then there would be no force large enough to drive him from the Intergate.

With the technology he could get from the other dimension…

The possibilities! Two dimensions, both rightly his to dominate.

Then more…

He would control every dimension there was through that gate, he would duplicate it too, the better to send more forces swarming through to spread his divine right.

And any who got in his way, they would die.

Slowly. Painfully.

First, he had to crush Maktenos's forces.

Then he would be unchallenged.


	11. Chapter 11

Discontinuity  
By Chaoseternus

Heres a joke for you, two ships, the _Enterprise _NCC 1701-E and the _Dauntless_ class _Indefatigable _both investigate an unusual gate, which one ends up in the wrong universe?

11Discontinuity: The First Battle Of Ragnarok

If an observer were to look down upon the Ragnarok system he would see one of the deadliest and bloodiest space battles in living memory taking place, made bloodier by the fact that the two forces were relatively evenly matched.

Whether Anubis knew it or not, Maktenos outnumbered him but Anubis still had the technical edge, though not by as much as he had over the system lords.

The two sides were relatively evenly matched and that means a war of attrition.

Unless one side chooses not to let it be.

Anubis charged his fleet towards Maktenos's lines, not caring about the extra eighty cloaked ships he could detect, he had the technical edge and he had numbers over even the cloaked ship, why should he worry? His victory was assured.

So his fleet charged, rapidly closing into weapons range with the ships of Maktenos.

Which parted, like a hot knife through butter, the cloaked ships of the second fleet dropping cloak and opening fire as they dropped below the line of advance of Anubis's forces, the First Fleet, which contained the majority of the Anubis warships captured and utilised by Maktenos moving swiftly out of the way, moving to one side of the line of advance.

Seeing the danger, Anubis ordered his forces to retreat and regroup. Those at the rear of the fleet made it; the rest flew into a deadly crossfire, the first fleet firing with venomous intensity straight across the attacking fleet whilst the second fleet fired up from beneath.

Ships died, their crews spilling out into space as the salvos of brilliant light destroyed ship after ship after ship. Frantically manoeuvring, the warships of Anubis broke off, regrouping around the massive outsized command ship of Anubis, but 38 of their number, 36 _Ha'taks _ and two _Cheops _ didn't make it, vaporised by the skilled ambush laid in place by Maktenos.

And silently, stealthily and undetected, the third fleet manoeuvred into position.

Discontinuity: StarGate Command

"Chevron Six Encoded…. Chevron Seven… locked.

We have a stable wormhole"

General Carter nodded, "Send in the MALP"

"Aye sir… MALP entering now, ETA 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… MALP has ariv…

_Holy shit!" _

__General Carter and the technician leapt back from the console in shock as the unmistakable debris of a Goa'uld designed warship rained around the MALP, burning and scorched with the heat of an uncontrolled re-entry.

Exchanging embarrassed glances, the debris couldn't kill them through the monitor after all, they moved forwards back to the monitor.

"Sir, I am reading _massive _ amounts of chatter on Goa'uld ship to ship frequencies… plus a lot of white noise, somebody is trying unsuccessfully to jam…" the technician glanced a little awed at Carter/Selmac, "We may have a ship to ship engagement in progress"

General Carters eyes flashed, and Selmac spoke, "I concur, have a 'Snoopy' prepared and sent through"

"Aye sir" the technician replied as he gave the orders for the remote SigInt (Signal Intelligence) variant of the MALP to be prepared.

Discontinuity: The First Battle Of Ragnarok

Anubis fumed as the reports flowed in, 38 of his ships destroyed and twelve heavily damaged for no loss on Maktenos's part, _no loss! _

This was unacceptable.

"Signal the fleet to attack again, only this time they will support my command ship" Anubis paused "And signal them I expect better results or their will be… consequences"

Maktenos swore in five separate languages as another of his ships died, destroyed in one salvo by Anubis's command ship.

He couldn't even attack that bastard creation, the _Ha'taks _ of Anubis kept it too well protected whilst their motherships kept trying to flank his fleet, how the hell would he destroy that before he himself was destroyed?

Unbidden a suggestion rose in Pierces mind, one he frantically tried to cover before maktenos caught it.

Too late.

Maktenos grinned, the look making puzzled glances appear around his throne room. That would do, that would do nicely.

All order was gone, now all an observer would see is chaos, uncontrolled and unrelenting chaos and destruction.

But maybe, maybe if they looked closely enough they would see a pattern.

Waves of ships battering against the array of warships defending the prize, the most massive ship in sight, its own weapons arrays firing with frightening power and accuracy, each direct hit killing the ship it was fired at.

Ships trying to outflank their opponents whilst struggling not to be outflanked themselves.

And through it all, death, destruction and fire.

And then the pattern changed, abruptly, decisively.

"My Lord, we have detected a cloaked warship, this one approaches fast, they mean to ram!"

Anubis chuckled dryly, "If they are far enough away that only now do we detect them, they will not get close enough to ram us, destroy them like the rest"

"My Lord, this cloak appears to have been adapted to counteract our sensors, they are _close" _

Anubis shot forward in his throne, "Divert all weapons, kill them"

"My Lord"

First the command ship diverted fire, its weapons spitting into space but not giving any sign of hitting anything.

Then the closest ships diverted fire.

Emboldened, the First and Second Fleets of Maktenos pressed their attack despite large gaps in their lines.

Anubis's forces were caught between a rock and a hard place as they tried to defend their God against an enemy their weapons refused to lock on whilst defending against the massed attack of Maktenos's forces.

Like all forces trying to do two tasks simultaneously, they excelled at neither.

And with a red flash of displaced light, an _Al-kesh _appeared, its power depleted, momentum carrying the last thirty meters to Anubis's Command ship in seconds.

Assuming the command ship's shields could easily withstand an _Al-kesh _ the defending forces were already turning around and were once again moving to engage the forces of Maktenos when the _Al-kesh _hit.

Even from a distance, it was possible to see the mothership _rock _as the 'fireship', an _Al-kesh _ loaded with blocks of Naquadah hit the Command ship, its shields overloading in an instant, the shields generators spinning burning hulks into space as power surges blew every section of the hull containing the generators into space.

With a scream of primeval rage, Anubis set the self destruct and gave the order to cover his retreat at all costs as he moved swiftly though the dying command ship to the docking bays.


	12. Chapter 12

Discontinuity  
By Chaoseternus

Heres a joke for you, two ships, the _Enterprise _NCC 1701-E and the _Dauntless_ class _Indefatigable _both investigate an unusual gate, which one ends up in the wrong universe?

12Discontinuity StarGate Command

The control room was full to the brim, crowded with experts, analysts and technicians, all trying frantically to pull as much information from the data stream of the two MALPs, one standard Recon, one SigInt as fast as possible.

Normally they would wait, have the information transferred to the relative comfort of their own offices.

Not today.

This was big.

Massively so.

Across the Command, worked stopped as everyone turned to their PA's and monitors, watching with eager eyes the feed being pumped from the control centre, a massive breech of regulations but General Carter wanted everyone watching, everyone looking for details, for anything of importance.

Maktenos and Anubis were having a 'mild disagreement', it could everyone agreed, not be anyone else. Only Anubis and Maktenos had significant numbers of Goa'uld warships and only they would be so closely matched.

The two biggest threats to Earth were weakening themselves, destroying each others forces in droves. Only, not exactly.

It quickly became clear to the experienced strategists that one side was loosing, suffering far heavier odds then they should.

That was a worry.

If Anubis or Maktenos should force a massive win, then they would be far too strong, they would quickly gain control over all the others forces and they would be unchallenged apart from Earth.

And the only reason Earth had survived up till now was because Maktenos and Anubis were absorbed with their biggest threats, each other.

If either became ascendant, gaining control over the others forces, then Earth was doomed, likely to be swatted aside as one would a particularly annoying fly.

So they watched, gathering as much Intel as they could, hoping that attrition would be the order of the day, that neither side would survive with an significant advantage over the other.

And wishing they knew who was winning, and who was dying.

Discontinuity: The First Battle Of Ragnarok

Maktenos smirked predatorily as his first and second fleets regrouped, their superior training allowing the two elements to combine in what, for Jaffa, was record time, their ships and formations seamlessly blending into one another as they gave chase to the rapidly, frantically retreating forces of Anubis.

Of Anubis's 98 surviving warships, fifty broke off, turning back from the retreating forces, preparing to lay down their lives to give their God as much chance to escape as they possibly could.

They only needed to give their God Five minutes, then he would be able to escape, jump into Hyper and head for the safety of the fleet at the intergate.

That Maktenos decided, would not do.

Luckily for him, he had an ace in the whole.

"Inform the third fleet that Anubis rapidly approached their position and they are to break out the welcome mat as he comes into range, we will 'deal' with his rearguard"

Of the 180 warships that initially comprised Maktenos's first and second fleets, just 107 engaged the rearguard. Unfortunately for the rearguard, Darwin had been at work and those ships that survived were those capable of taking the most damage, the motherships, the captured 'enhanced' vessels of Anubis, the veteran and elite crews and the lucky ones.

The rearguard was fanatical, but had low morale, was already battered and damaged and was facing superior numbers. For them, it was all over bar the counting.

For Anubis's Guard vessels, a worse threat was about to appear.

They may have been fanatical, they had their God to shield after all, but they were battered bloody and in no shape to fight fresh hostile forces.

Such as the Third Fleet that lay cloaked and waiting, predators waiting for the prey to come to them.

But not everything would go Maktenos's way this day.

The Third Fleet decloaked, firing with lethal intensity on the approaching fleet, deliberately targeting the easy kills, ships with weak or non existent shields, before they moved onto the more deadly threat, those warships that were more or less intact.

In one volley, they killed fifteen _Ha'taks. _

Then things started to go wrong.

In a desperation move, Anubis ordered the _Udajeet _ and _Al-kesh _launched, both craft usually of insignificance in a ship to ship battle where weak or non-existant shields made them a liability and the _Udajeets _lack of firepower made them unable to cause any damage.

But they had their orders; their weapons might not be effective or not be effective enough but Anubis had been shown all too clearly how effective ramming could be.

The Third fleet launched their own _Udajeet _ and _Al-kesh, _frantically attempting to block the kamikaze attacks of Anubis's Jaffa.

They failed dramatically as warship after warship fell, it shields destroyed by the suicide attacks of Anubis's forces making them easy prey for the weapons batteries of Anubis's surviving warships.

Broken, the Third fleet, a tattered remnant of its former strength broke off, fleeing for the relative safety of the First and Second Fleets allowing Anubis to escape.

The First Battle of Ragnarok was over.

In the space of half an hour, 309 warships had been destroyed, 147 belonging to Maktenos, 162 belonging to Anubis.

Maktenos snarled, he may now control the Ragnarok system but it was too far from his territories, he would not be able to maintain control without weakening himself far too much elsewhere.

This was a marginal victory at best.

Grunting, he turned to his Jaffa, he needed to maintain the momentum somehow.

"Order all the ships to collect as much debris as possible, then we head for the shipyards. Have the shipyards ready to receive us, I want the surviving ships repaired in record time and ready for battle"

Maktenos started to turn away, but stopped, "and have the Third Fleet combine with the Second, with just 23 ships remaining they are of no use as a warfleet" he snarled.

The Goa'uld within him demanded that the Jaffa pay for their losses, for the Third Fleets defeat at Anubis's hands, the strategist said no, he needed them too much.

And Maktenos was no true Goa'uld, he knew the sensible option.

The Jaffa of the Third Fleet would get an opportunity to prove themselves, just one, no more.

Discontinuity: Intergate.

Anubis turned away satisfied as the last Jaffa breathed his last, destroyed by his supersoldiers for their pathetic actions at Ragnarok.

They caused his defeat, the incompetents and as such they would pay the penalty, after all he did give them the best weapons and he was a God, how could his strategy be at fault?

And they were just Jaffa after all, he would find more to crew his warships.

That day, fifteen of his warships stole away, their crews sickened and disgusted by his merciless killing of the crews who had safely delivered their so called 'God' from defeat.

How could a God kill those who had given everything to preserve him?

And how could a God be ambushed? Gods were supposed to know everything.

And how could a God be defeated.

For them the answer was simple, Gods could not be ambushed as soundly as they had heard, Gods could not be defeated so easily, Gods would not kill loyal servants therefore he was not a God.

The rot had set in, and it had set in deep.


	13. Chapter 13

Discontinuity  
By Chaoseternus

Heres a joke for you, two ships, the _Enterprise _NCC 1701-E and the _Dauntless_ class _Indefatigable _both investigate an unusual gate, which one ends up in the wrong universe?

13Discontinuity: NCC-1701-E USS Enterprise  
Ravenbright Drydocks

The cup of Earl Grey slid from Picard's lifeless fingers and he sat back on his command chair, a glazed expression of sheer shock and horror plastered across his face.

Two-hundred and fifty plus warships destroyed in one battle, _more then two-hundred and fifty warships destroyed in the space of half an hour. _

__He shuddered, sheer shock and horror rolling through him, sickening him.

He had thought he had heard such reports for the last time when the Dominion war ended but this was worse, much worse.

For Goa'uld warships carried more crew on average than any Alliance or Dominion/Cardassian/Breen warship did.

Literally hundreds of thousands had just died, in one battle.

A cool dispassionate corner of his mind did some quick maths, assume all _Ha'taks _ with the bare minimum crew most Goa'ulds use, that's five hundred per ship according to the most recent reports.

That's 125,000 dead.

One hundred, twenty five thousand minimum.

But most of the _Ha'taks _would have had a larger crew than that, not to mention a small complement of normal humans as slaves for the tasks too menial for any Jaffa to even contemplate performing.

And a significant number of the ships would have been motherships, with a crew of two thousand, minimum, not to mention what the crew of Anubis's Command Ship was, the Tau'ri intelligence officers gave a guesstimate of five thousand.

Five thousand dead, on one ship.

Picard shakily rose to his feet, ignoring the concerned looks of the few crew who were on the bridge, he swallowed, "I will be in my quarters, try…" he swallowed again, tasting bile in his throat, "try not to disturb me"

Star Trek Continuity

Osiris snarled furious as the news registered.

Anubis had been defeated, badly.

His power was on the wane. Pity, he had provided her with so much.

Including, the thought rose treacherously within her mind, the opportunity to set up her own empire in this new universe. All she needed to do was escape the nebula and conscript a base of operations.

She smirked, then she would build up her own fleet, she would 'acquire' technology from this universe as planned but she would use it for her ends not Anubis's.

It would take time but she could be patient.

Then she would rule this galaxy as a God.

Her decision made, Osiris began her preparations but a lone thought stopped her in her tracks…

The more warships she could persuade Anubis to send before she could decamp, the better.

Quickly, she began to fabricate a report, planning an attack that would nevr take place but which required at least two more warships then she had to complete.

One which would allow her to 'acquire' the technology of the shield-ignoring torpedoes.

If Anubis bought it, well a _Ral'tec _ and three _Ha'taks _ was a start, she could conquer a world with that and sow the seeds of her future empire.

Two days later, when a combined Federation, Klingon fleet breeched the nebula, they found the gate abandoned, the wreckage from the previous battle stripped.

The nebula was under control, but the remaining invader forces were nowhere to be found.

Discontinuity: RSS R&D Facility, Alpha Prime

The refitted _Lancer _ rolled slowly to the runway, its wing pylons bare except for a heavy duty telemetry pod on the starboard outermost pylon.

This was no ordinary _Lancer; _this was no ordinary test flight.

This rushed creation, using a craft 'borrowed' from 767 'Waterwings' Squadron, the only training squadron for _Lancers _ was the prototype Batch II.

And she was a deadly beast.

Her Pulse Lasers were Type 17's, the latest model in a long line and the biggest improvement in the technology to date. These had two firing modes, the familiar rapid fire but lower power of all the earlier versions and a new mode, a technical break through possible because of a chance comment by LaForge when he was showing Albertine around the _Enterprises _ engines.

This firing mode was slow, only one shot every two seconds but the power of the shot was four times that of other pulse lasers.

At last, the _Lancers _ had a weapon which would allow them to remain in the battle once their missiles had been used. They would still not be able to single handily take on a capital ship but they had more power to support the fleet, to add their own firepower to the broadsides.

But that wasn't the biggest change.

For this _Lancer _ had no Naquadah generator, no ZPE power source.

This _Lancer _ had Impulse drives.

This _Lancer _ had an empty bomb bay, something no other _Lancer _did, the space for it freed up as no separate power generator was required, the Impulse Drives provided enough for the whole craft, even in combat.

Still, it was a PDF variant, for Impulse Drives alone could not provide the volume of power required by the Hyperdrives but already an improved IS was being refitted, ready for its own flight tests.

Once again, the Tau'ri Resistance had gained another string to its bow, on the eve of some of the biggest losses in Goa'uld history.


	14. Chapter 14

Discontinuity  
By Chaoseternus

Heres a joke for you, two ships, the _Enterprise _NCC 1701-E and the _Dauntless_ class _Indefatigable _both investigate an unusual gate, which one ends up in the wrong universe?

14Discontinuity: USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E

Picard stood proud on _his _ bridge as one by one, all stations reported ready.

His ship was ready at last.

True, she didn't have the vastly more efficient shields of the Tau'ri, instead his lady had been refitted with a captured Goa'uld _Ha'tak _ shield, taken off a wreck but with a little ingenuity from Data and LaForge, they had already managed to reduce its power requirements without effecting its performance.

And simulations were showing that some suggested Goa'uld/Federation hybrids had promise…

It would do for now, unlike their old shields, it would hold for a time against Goa'uld attack, and _Enterprise _ could outmanoeuvre a _Ha'tak _with ease.

Picard frowned, but they still didn't have weapons that would damage a _ha'tak. _ Sure, simulations suggested the phased-plasma torpedoes would but he had a mere twenty of those aboard and once those were gone, they were gone. _Enterprise _couldn't replace them herself.

The hardest part of the refit hadn't actually been adding the Goa'uld shield and creating a converter to power it off of _Enterprises _ plasma relays but in reinforcing the structure of _Enterprise _ herself. The Goa'uld weapons caused a lot of damage by shock, which is the sheer force of the bolt hitting the shield caused a reaction, a shockwave of energy as the shield flexed inwards in reaction.

That was a known weakness of most Federation vessels. They tended to be damaged most not by direct hits but by shock, by reaction as the hull flexed under the force of the weapons strikes impacting the shields, as relays failed under induced power surges.

It had been a challenge, but one LaForge had risen to.

And now the fruits of their hard labour were about to be shown.

"Captain, _Ravenbright _ Actual signals all clear to depart and that _Interrogator _will be our chase plane for today"

Picard nodded, "very well number one, Data," Picard paused, a smile lighting his face, "take us out"

Star Trek Continuity: Edonia Nebula: Federation Controlled

Ships swarmed the nebula as warships patrolled, their weapons primed, and their manner aggressive, as guard ships bounced, interrogating every contact, checking it thoroughly before letting it through.

In a massive effort, the likes of which had not been seen in years, a spacestation was being constructed by the federation in the nebula. But this was no commercial waypoint, no stepping off point, no guard or support station.

This was a battlestation, first and foremost.

And its construction was fast, yet not hurried, the crews knowing they had to do this fast yes, but they had to do it _right. _

Freighters, both Starfleet and contracted arrived in escorted convoys, their holds loaded with parts and materials for the new battlestation, a new twin for the sole other permanent battlestation Starfleet maintained at Furies Point.

And with them also came a slow, unsteady trickle of phase-plasma torpedoes.

And all the while, the gate was watched.

Closely, wonderingly, fearfully, curiously the gate was watched.

They knew the beast was among them now, though they didn't know the nature of the beast. They would learn, and they would try to tame it.

And if that was not possible, then they had their duty.

But the Federation's survival was paramount and they were its shield.

They needed to be prepared.

Star Trek Continuity: CT-895-XC  
Star System Charted but not explored by Federation or Allies

Osiris smirked, this world would do.

It wasn't her usual choice true, they had technology, primitive but it was technology, after all, what truly capable people burnt coal for power anymore?

Their entire civilisation, from mills to factories was based around Coal and steam power, no power grid yet but…

"They will do" Osiris announced to her Jaffa "they are more intelligent than most we use but we need to need to build the fleet quickly and that means compromising with the ships crews"

Osiris was no fool; she knew this would not be liked amongst the Jaffa, normal… beings taking their place as crew but… "Jaffa will man all important positions but the lesser tasks will be taken over by…" Osiris waved dismissively towards the window and the planet below, "them"

She needed ships and ships needed crew. Only Jaffa could be trusted with the important positions of course but for the type of build up she planned on, she did not have enough Jaffa.

They would reproduce of course; there were female Jaffa aboard any Goa'uld ship just in case even if they were rarely seen.

Still, _that _ would not produce Jaffa as fast as she required.

Osiris's mouth quirked upwards in a smirk, the Jaffa would certainly have fun trying though.

No matter.

"Bring into orbit over their largest city, and make preparations for planetary bombardment"

"Yes My Liege"

She would have this world, and its population.

Then she could expand and world by world this galaxy would be hers.


	15. Chapter 15

Discontinuity  
By Chaoseternus  
  
Urgo: rolls eyes methinks we have a rabid trekkie here...  
next time, check your facts. Also note that to match their weapons frequencies they do need to be able to hang around long enough to actually find out WHAT the sheild frequency is.  
everyone else: thanks muchly for reviewing.  


Heres a joke for you, two ships, the _Enterprise _NCC 1701-E and the _Dauntless_ class _Indefatigable _both investigate an unusual gate, which one ends up in the wrong universe?

15Discontinuity: Edonia Nebula: Anubis Controlled.

Ten shuddered as the great golden doors to Anubis's throne room opened before him, he wasn't looking forward to this. God was known to have a bad temper and to not act kindly towards the bearers of bad news and Ten knew he didn't just bear bad news but _extremely _ bad news.

He feared that he may die and permanently too. Edonia was not a good place for Cylons, far worse then Ragnar Anchorage, if he died here, his consciousness would never reach home, never be reincarnated into another body.

But, he was loyal to the Cylon God and he would do what he must. And if his God required his sacrifice, so be it.

"Cylon" the voice echoed harshly around the chamber as Ten stepped within, the bulk of an enhanced soldier at his rear, "what news do you bring of the motherships I leant you?"

Ten swallowed, then straightened, loudly proclaiming, "They were captured by traitors My Lord"

"Traitors? Whose traitors?"

"Ours My Lord," he paused, dreading the response to his next words, "a large number of cylons have broken off and are now openly in opposition to you"

Ten picked himself up with a wince from where he had been thrown, stumbling slightly as his balance failed him, the radiation of the nebula already effecting him.

"How did this happen?"

A brilliant thought struck Ten as he realized he may be able to divert Anubis's wrath, "Iblis was careless My Lord, he left too much information where the Tau'ri and Colonials were able to find it, information they say proved you and Iblis were false Gods and arranged for it to be transmitted it to all the cylons. This information caused the breakup of the cylon forces as many were taken in"

Anubis rose from his throne, angered, as Ten approached and handed the data crystal containing the information from the Tau'ri briefing Twelve had managed to attend (AN see Colonial Thunder)

Anubis hissed as he read the data off the crystal, then he turned to his guards, "Bring me Iblis"

Discontinuity: Spaceyards, Maktenos Controlled Space

Maktenos watched over with an approving eye as Jaffa and human slaves scurried across the massive loading bay below, their movements economical and fast as they rapidly sorted the massive pile of salvaged debris, carting parts of quickly to the waiting repair bays or the foundries for recycling.

He had no doubt his ships would be ready and once again prepared for battle long before Anubis's were, he doubted in fact that the crews of Anubis's surviving ships from that battle were even alive, Anubis would have killed them because they failed, that was a major weakness of Anubis's and why he won.

His forces had survived their masters wrath long enough to gain experience and become better warriors, unlike Anubis's.

A hurried clomping sounded behind Maktenos and he turned, smiling as he noticed Bra'danna, the Jaffa in charge of the station approach, an elated expression on his face.

"My Lord, five _Ha'tak _ of Anubis have defected to us!"

Maktenos stood taller, this _was _ good news, five more ships for him, five less foe Anubis and they would most likely be upgraded ships too, Anubis had very few that hadn't been upgraded using Ancient technologies.

He smiled graciously, about to thank the Jaffa for her news when she continued, "My Lord, they brought with them much tactical data on Anubis's forces, we now know the locations of the bulk of Anubis's forces and the locations check out with our other intelligence sources"

Maktenos beamed, already rebuilding his plans based around the latest information, but Bra'danna hadnt finished yet, "My Lord, Anubis has deployed forces from the Intergate to deal with an insurrection, as well as additional forces to the Ragnarok system to prepare for an assault against us; he appears to have found out about this station and wants it destroyed"

Maktenos frowned, and then smiled, this he could deal with, "How long till the strike force moves out?"

"48 hours my lord"

"We leave in 24, concentrate your efforts on ships you believe you can have finished by then, any others you are to repair and use for defence, I will take the units normally assigned to defence with me, with the force at Ragnarok crushed and forces deployed away to combat insurrection, we can have control of half of Anubis's worlds before he knows what has happened"

"Yes My Lord" Bra'danna hesitated, "what orders for the defectors My Lord?"

Maktenos considered this briefly, "their loyalty has not yet be proven, therefore I do not want them in the fleet… have them assigned individual patrols with known loyal units"

"Yes My Lord"

Maktenos turned once again to the massive window, watching as the number of slaves doubled, then dropped off rapidly again, an obvious shift change. Well, they worked better and were more loyal if treated properly and trained well, he had learnt that lesson easily enough.

He smirked; with Anubis so badly reduced he could probably make a move straight from Ragnarok to Edonia and take the Nebula away from that psychotic.

The technology that device would be a gateway too! Soon he would be more advanced than the Ancients themselves and no one would have power enough to threaten him, then he would be safe at last.

But first to take Edonia and Ragnarok.

Discontinuity: Ravenbright Station

A massive smile split O'Neill's face as he gleefully read the latest intelligence report, Anubis had redeployed far too many forces from Edonia and the Nebula was vulnerable to attack, forces to Ragnarok, which had been confirmed by an Elint Sat rushed into orbit from Ragnarok's surface and hidden, as well as forces to Cylon Space to combat the insurrection there.

Now was their chance, whilst the entire fleet was here and ready for action, watching over the arrival of a second group of Colonial refugees, they would be able to deploy in force to Edonia in hours.

Even better, they would _really _be able to deploy in force, with the full force of their fleet, six _Prometheus _ Class Cruisers, five _Dauntless _Class Heavy Destroyers, the two new Patrol type MTB's, _Black Prince _ and _Iron Duke _, three _F-302 _ Squadrons, two _Lancer _1-IS squadrons, and a full six _Ha'taks _ of various classes.

It would be the largest Tau'ri warfleet ever deployed, larger than the fleet gathered for the retaking of Chocky's unnamed home system but with one major advantage this time.

They wouldn't need to leave the home systems undefended in order to carry out the mission, each system now had at least one solid defensive platform, four MTB's and two Squadrons permanently assigned to their defence.

That was sufficient for anything other than a determined assault, and if that happened no defence would be strong enough.

O'Neill nodded, his mind made up. Now all he had to do was confirm with command, not that that was an issue, orders were clear, take the Nebula by any means necessary.


	16. Chapter 16

Discontinuity  
By Chaoseternus

Heres a joke for you, two ships, the _Enterprise _NCC 1701-E and the _Dauntless_ class _Indefatigable _both investigate an unusual gate, which one ends up in the wrong universe?

16Discontinuity: Secessionist Cylon Controlled Space

Number Two snarled as the report reached her ears, Anubis had sent a force of ships to aid the Loyalists but they had been recalled, joined by masses of Loyalist forces, to hold the Edonia Nebula.

As a result, several Loyalist controlled outposts had been taken or destroyed without any real effort.

That worried her; it meant Anubis felt so strongly about defending this installation that he would allow other systems to just slip from his fingers.

That meant whatever was in that system had to be removed from Anubis's control, whilst still finding more cylon vessels that hadn't yet heard of the revolution, cut of as they were by the old limitation of courier only communication.

Cylon-Boomer grimaced, it was _so _ much easier to organise if you had the new communications technology the false god had so thoughtfully provided, but so many Cylons still didn't have access to that, still hadn't been upgraded or even contacted and where operating under the old orders, destroy Humanity at all cost.

Still…

If it was important enough for Anubis to let other systems slip from his control, then it was too important for Anubis to stay in control of.

Two began preparing her orders carefully.

Star Trek Continuity: Edonia Nebula

Captain Cohen grimaced, shaking slightly as she contemplated the dangerous mission she had just volunteered her ship for.

The initial breech, the beachhead, the most dangerous position in any assault.

Especially when you didn't even know where the beachhead _was _, though evidence suggested it was another Edonia Nebula, just in another universe. That information they knew thanks to the sketchy data from previous scans and strangely enough, scan data relayed through the device.

It seemed it maintained a permanent connection, like a guideline, to the other side and that some limited data could piggyback on that connection. That was useful.

Now she just had to get a mad enough crew together, she knew not all of her crew would volunteer for this and she wouldn't blame them nor would Starfleet hold it against them in any way.

But still, she would need a full crew, even though many of them would not survive the mission. She had to consider herself content with the fact that it was an _Akira, _the most advanced cruiser class in Starfleet that was covering her Six.

And this _Akira _ was the _Ark Royal, _veteran of the Dominion war, credited with over twenty kills; she could imagine few ships finer to cover her tail.

But for now, that was in the future, she had a crew to get together.

Discontinuity: Edonia Nebula, Anubis Controlled.

Anubis stormed through the bowels of the _Cheops, _not caring as Jaffa and slaves alike cowered away from his obvious rage.

Maktenos defeated him once and he dared to think he could do it again? Dared to think he could take and hold Ragnarok? Well, he would join his fleet and this time Maktenos would not get lucky, this time he would capture the false one and feed him his own intestines.

It would mean leaving Edonia weak for a while but it was necessary, Maktenos needed to be put down and now was the time.

It wasn't as if anyone else would dare attack a system he claimed after all…

Star Trek Continuity: CT-895-XC  
Star System Charted but not explored by Federation or Allies

Osiris gloated as she finally heard the words she had been waiting for over the radio, Unconditional surrender.

It was always the same with weak civilisations such as this, bombard schools and hospitals and they surrendered very quickly, claiming it was to avoid unnecessary suffering.

That was a lie of course, they had to serve their new god now and if they didn't work up to scratch then lots of suffering was in their future.

But for now…

"This is your new God and Ruler, Osiris; from now on you answer to me and me alone…"

Unnoticed by the Jaffa manning communications, a subspace communication was sent from a research lab on the Eastern of the two continents, the first subspace message ever successfully transmitted by that world and its first mayday…


	17. Chapter 17

Discontinuity  
By Chaoseternus

Heres a joke for you, two ships, the _Enterprise _NCC 1701-E and the _Dauntless_ class _Indefatigable _both investigate an unusual gate, which one ends up in the wrong universe?

17Discontinuity: Edonia Nebula

A disturbance flowed through the nebula, a small focused wave pushing the nebula material out of its way as it flowed through the outer edges of Edonia, and yet there was no ship there, nothing that could be seen or registered on any known sensor system.

And yet, this disturbance, so eerily close to the effects of a small craft passing through the nebula fringes, continued, patrolling slowly around the edges.

The disturbance faltered, its passive sensors picking up indications of multiple hyper jumps into the system. No ships were expected so these were most likely intruders and yet who were they?

The disturbance shifted, moving to the very fringes of the nebula, all its attention focused on the data from its passive sensor array as it listened carefully, looking for anything that would pinpoint the identity of the intruders.

Finally it had it, a transmission on a frequency that only the Tau'ri used, in particular, a fighter frequency.

The disturbance turned, and dived back into the nebula, heading as fast as it could into its depths and the facility within, the edges of a dark, predatory craft blurring into visibility as the craft diverted power to engines.

Discontinuity: Cheops Class Mothership Bane Of Anubis

Maktenos smirked as once again his forces stood, waiting to accept Anubis's fatal and inevitable charge. He didn't have as many ships this time, just 180 ships he had managed to gather and he was risking much to do that.

But once again, he had more ships together than Anubis did and once again Anubis could not see the full extent of his fleet, the 23 survivors of the 3 rd fleet with their enhanced cloaks were once again hidden but this time with far different orders.

He glanced at his tactical display as 23 icons appeared momentarily, before disappearing again, an Icon representing one of Anubis's ships disappearing in their wake.

Now Anubis would know that Maktenos had developed a superior cloak but that was inevitable, Anubis would have known sooner or later.

Best it happened at his own chooseing and it was working so well, the remnants of the 3 rd fleet had single handedly destroyed 8 of Anubis's vessels without any damage to their own so far and Anubis's forces had been scattered, become uncoordinated.

Normally Maktenos would have seized it as a golden opportunity and attacked but he knew Anubis wasn't here yet, he knew Anubis was on his way and he didn't want to be caught in battle when Anubis arrived, that would allow Anubis to determine how he attacked, that would allow Anubis to dictate the engagement far more than Maktenos was willing to allow.

Maktenos grinned, he had to admit, he would not have considered that on his own but the Tau'ri trained their soldiers well and he now had access to that training.

Unnoticed by Maktenos, his hands danced a frustrated, annoyed tap on the armrest of his command chair…

Discontinuity: Anubis Task Force, en-route to Ragnarok

Anubis frowned, turning around annoyed as a hurried clatter echoed through his throne room, he had said he did not wish to be disturbed unless it was urgent and his Jaffa knew all to well what that meant.

This Anubis guessed was not going to be good news.

"My Lord, the Tau'ri have sent their Fleet to Edonia!"

Anubis rose, like a shot from a cannon, from his seat, Tau'ri at Edonia now?

The one time there was insufficient forces to defend against their attack?

Impossible! And yet, they had the knack for doing _exactly _ that.

"Turn the fleet, take us to Edonia at maximum speed and recall the Ragnarok garrison, Maktenos can have the system, for now"

Discontinuity: The Second Battle Of Ragnarok

Maktenos frowned, shooting up in his seat as Anubis's ships suddenly coalesced together, reforming hurriedly in a formation designed to protect against sneek attacks.

And then the formation moved, sensors indicating that they were preparing for a hyper jump. This was unexpected, they were retreating.

Maktenos cursed, and he was too far away to do anything about it, damn Anubis!

"My Lord!" Maktenos followed the pointed finger of the Jaffa and grinned as the 23 icons of the 3 rd fleet reappeared, between the Anubis ships and escape. They wouldn't last long but they would delay their escape long enough…

"Open a channel to all ships," Maktenos drew in a deep breathe, "CHARRRGGGGEEEE!"

Anubis had a garrison force of 80 warships in system, 10 _Cheops, _10 _Ral'tac _and 60 _Ha'taks, _of which one _Cheops _ had been destroyed, the very first kill by the 3 rd fleet under their new orders and 7 _Ha'taks. _ That left 19 motherships and 53 _Ha'taks _charging straight at the 23 ships of the 3rd fleet in an effort to escape to Edonia.

The result was inevitable, as outnumbered and outgunned; the 3 rd fleet was massacred, killing just one _Ral'tec _ and three _Ha'taks _ before the last ship of the 3rd fleet fell.

But they succeeded in their mission; delay the escaping Anubis forces long enough for Maktenos's main fleet to arrive.

When 180 warships charge 72 warships that are scattered and damaged the result is inevitable, and ten minutes later, Ragnarok belonged to Maktenos.

Of the 72 Anubis Vessels, 23 _Ha'taks, _2 _Cheops _and 4 _Ral'tec _were destroyed outright, 12 _Ha'tak _switched allegiance, along with 2 _Cheops _and 1 _Ral'tec, _the rest escaped.

The second battle of Ragnarok was over, and Anubis had once again been defeated


	18. Chapter 18

Discontinuity  
By Chaoseternus

Heres a joke for you, two ships, the _Enterprise _NCC 1701-E and the _Dauntless_ class _Indefatigable _both investigate an unusual gate, which one ends up in the wrong universe?

18Discontinuity: Battle Of Edonia Nebula: The Tau'ri Charge

Outside the Nebula, the full force of the Tau'ri fleet gathered, six _Prometheus _ Class Cruisers, five _Dauntless _Class Heavy Destroyers, the two new Patrol type MTB's, _Black Prince _ and _Iron Duke _, three _F-302 _ Squadrons, two _Lancer _1-IS squadrons, and a full six _Ha'taks _, 3 basic, two Maktenos upgraded and one Anubis, joined by the NCC-1701-E, USS _Enterprise. _

This was the largest fleet gathered by the Tau'ri but it wasn't the full force of the fleet, behind them, both _Merchants, _two Tau'ri controlled _Tel'tac's _ and a swarm of _Paladins _also gathered, loaded to the gills with weapons reloads for the fleet, and segments for _Edonia Station, _the battlestation that was to be the basis for Tau'ri control of this system.

The Tau'ri were wasting no time, they wanted control of this nebula and they wanted to maintain control and if that meant risking so many of their support craft in an unsecured area… so be it.

But for the moment, the advance was paused. The Tau'ri probes had clearly detected the lack of defenders and they were puzzled, why so few to defend a station Anubis considered so pivotal?

Then the wave of hyper capable _Shunter _tugs arrived, baring the biggest segments of _Edonia Station, _and word from the spysat at Ragnarok.

Anubis had tried to hold Ragnarok and had been defeated, most likely because his reinforcements had been diverted to Edonia.

Their timetable shortened drastically, the fleet began its move, charging into the nebula.

Star Trek Continuity

Captain Cohen shivered slightly as before her, the massive ring of the intergate began to turn, the impassive voice of her temporary science officer, a Vulcan named Te'Sok intoning "Chevron 1 encoded… Chevron 2 encoded…"

Nine chevrons… nine chevrons was all it took to send a ship across dimensions.

"Chevron 3… encoded"

It was incredible, almost unbelievable, worthy of the preservers.

"Chevron 4… encoded"

And yet, it was reality.

"Chevron 5… encoded"

Now she just had to find out about their mysterious attackers, about whatever fate befell _Enterprise. _

"Chevron 6… encoded"

Maybe, if they were lucky… or not, as the case may be, find out if the gate linked to other dimensions as well.

"Chevron 7… encoded"

Cohen licked her lips, trying to bring moisture back into them as she croaked nervously into the quiet, still air of the bridge, "All stations, report readiness"

"Chevron 8… encoded"

All stations ready, good. Good, maybe just maybe they would be lucky enough to survive this. Certainly the prospects for them as the first wave weren't good.

"Chevron 9… locked"

Captain Cohen gasped, jumping backwards nervously from the screen as a boiling wave of _water _ appeared to charge at her vessel, before subsiding back into the depths of the ring.

"Wormhole confirmed stable," Cohen grinned; even she could spot the hint of excitement, awe and curiosity in the Vulcan's voice, "Sensors active…"

"Captain!" Cohen turned around as her ops officers excited voice sounded across the bridge, "I got a federation IFF broadcasting through the wormhole, its _Enterprise!" _

"Confirmed Captain" Te'sok voice sounded, "according to sensors she is engaged in battle, I'm reading warships that appear to belong to the unknown aggressor"

Cohen nodded, "Red Alert!" not that that mattered, everyone would be at Red Alert stations anyway, this was just warning they were going through now, "set our course, Mr Nog"

"Aye Captain" the Ferengi replied, tapping into the bridge console, quietly muttering under his breath "Why do I always volunteer for the suicide missions? No profit in it, must be Sisko's corrupting influence…"

Cohen grinned, the held her armrests as the vessel sank into the artificial wormhole.

Discontinuity: Battle Of Edonia Nebula: Lancer 1-IS

Wing Commander Liana Ross cursed, screaming into the radio as she threw her _Lancer _into a viscous, evasive spiral, " _Mossie 12, you've got a bogey on your tail!" _

__Shit, shit, bugger and damn, first time they get a real good look at Anubis's new stealth fighters and its in friggin combat, not the bloody best of places to learn about your enemies new toys!

Her fighter rocked, spun off course as a mighty bolt shot past her, a goa'uld weapon she noted as she regained control of the fighter, punching the speed up as she fled the blasts, she was in a fighter, she had no place being in the firing line between capital ships.

A line of blue bolts flashed, tracer like, past her cockpit and she cursed, viscously as she sharply turned her fighter in, towards the blasts, finger pressed hard on the trigger. She judged well, and her grimace turned triumphant as the fighter was stitched from nose to tail with pulse laser blasts.

Her grin faded as the fighter spun away, lightly damaged but not destroyed.

"Tough buggers aren't you?" she muttered, dropping onto the battered fighters tale as she selected missiles, "lets see how you deal with _this _..." she flicked transmit, "Mosquito 1, fox 2!"

She closed her eyes, protecting them from the glare as the rocket lit off, propelling the Naquadah enhanced sidewinder from the triple mount. Within seconds, the Anubis fighter was immolated, destroyed utterly by the anti-fighter missile.

Nodding, she flicked the radio back on, "Okay techies got it right, save your Sparrows for the big boys, the sidewinders will deal with the small fry"

Acknowledgments sounded across the airwaves as Ross turned, diving onto a Anubis Fighter that was chasing an F-302.


	19. Chapter 19

Discontinuity  
By Chaoseternus

Heres a joke for you, two ships, the _Enterprise _NCC 1701-E and the _Dauntless_ class _Indefatigable _both investigate an unusual gate, which one ends up in the wrong universe?

19Discontinuity: Battle Of Edonia Nebula

Apparent chaos reigned on the _Enterprise _ bridge as the mighty vessel engaged the Goa'uld, its highly accurate phaser arrays immolating fighter after fighter, _Al-kesh _ after _Al-kesh _as it covered the Tau'ri fleet from attack by the small craft.

Picard knew his ship did not have the weaponry to take on the larger craft, but this… _ this _ he knew his ship could handle.

A volley of torpedoes spat from the vessels hull, the slight shuddering it caused unmistakeable to someone as in tune with his ship as Picard was, quickly he followed them across the viewer, watching as the quantum's splattered across the already flickering shields of a _Ral'tec. _

She shields gave, allowing the last torpedo to slip through, impacting directly against the vessels hull. A stream of guass rifle fire was instantly diverted by the closest _Prometheus _to follow it, the rounds cratering the mighty vessels thick armour. Segment by segment, the vessel was exposed to vacuum until the vessel died, lights dying throughout its riddled and holy superstructure.

Picard grabbed tight onto his chair as _Enterprise _rocked, brilliant yellow light covering the shields as a direct hit was scored.

"Shields at 82 and holding" Data's calm voice intoned, "We appear to have been singled out by a _Ha'tak" _

The vessel rocked again, "Shields at 60"

"Load Phase Plasma torpedoes and fire!" Picard ordered his voice firm.

Four bright red dots spat out from _Enterprises _ hull, flashing through space towards the _Ha'tak, _where they impacted directly against the hull, ignoring the shields. Shocked and battered, the _Ha'tak _ forgot to evade and an angry fuselage of fire converged on the craft. It burned, then fragmented, its structural integrity failing utterly.

" _Mosquito one to all craft, intergate activation, I repeat we have Intergate activation!" _

__Picard went to share a wary look with Riker but cursed, he wasn't here. He was on the Battle Bridge just in case, "helm, take an evasive course to the Intergate"

Masters cursed, not liking his orders at all, there was a major fight going on inside the nebula and here he was nurse-maiding nervous support craft outside the nebula.

He must _really _ have pissed somebody off to get this assignment.

"Eagle one, this is six, I gotta bleep on the sensor pods… looks like company is inbound…" Six trailed off.

"Copy six" Masters replied, looks like things might get interesting after all, "Where from and how many?"

Six hesitated, then replied, her anxious tone clearly coming through "multiple vectors… classify group one as possible return of Anubis… classify group two as unknown… classify group three as unknown, possibly cylon…"

Six's voice turned emotionless, "unable to count, sensor pod is now OBE, too many contacts"

An icy pit of fear set in the Iron Eagles stomach, too many contacts? Those things were designed to track up to 250 contacts at a time before they became Overcome By Events…

Well, as his British friends would say, Bugger.

"Copy, Eagle 5, Eagle 6, take a ride into the nebula, you have to sound the alert… all sierra's, all sierra's I have no doubt you heard that, I want your hyper drives spun up and a course plotted ready for escape at a moments notice, copy?"

Masters sighed, reaching down to the MP3 player he had patched into the _Lancers _ systems as the freighters and tugs all copied his transmission, he might need those tunes after all…

Anubis dropped his fleet out of hyper some distance from the nebula. He knew he had reinforcements inbound and he would wait, join up with his Cylon allies and attack with overwhelming force, crush the Tau'ri attackers then move directly back to Ragnarok and Maktenos's weakened forces there.

His plan was however not to be as not one, but _three _ Cylon taskforces dropped out of hyper.

'Christ, what a ride!' Cohen thought, her breathe misting up in the now cold air as the _Defiant _class warship dropped out of the nebula and as per pre-programmed command, span up to the top of the gate, out of the way of _Ark Royal _ when she finished her transit through the device.

Seconds later, the _Akira _ class vessel appeared and instantly dodged as a familiar blast of yellow energy volleyed, tracer like, her way.

"Captain, we're being hailed… its _Enterprise" _

__Cohen nodded, signalling for the hail to be accepted as _Valiant _ rocked from a close weapons blast, "Picard, good to see you and _Enterprise _intact"

Cohen caught Picards grimace, and wondered what it meant, but the other captain was speaking, "I am transmitting an IFF update, several of these vessels are friendly"

Cohen watched the data as it came in and nodded, it appeared to make sense.

"Very well _Enterprise" _Cohen turned to her helm officer, "Engage the Goa'uld"

"Yes Ma'am"


	20. Chapter 20

Discontinuity  
By Chaoseternus

Heres a joke for you, two ships, the _Enterprise _NCC 1701-E and the _Dauntless_ class _Indefatigable _both investigate an unusual gate, which one ends up in the wrong universe?

20Discontinuity: The Battle Of Edonia Nebula

The Loyalist Cylons immediate move on arrival was to attempt to follow the orders of their 'God' and join up forces. However the Secessionists were directly in their path, with their captured Goa'uld motherships.

The fight that resulted was short and bloody and resulted in both sides retreating, battered bloody but with no clear winner, an inevitable occurrence when both sides are using very similar equipment in similar numbers – stalemate.

At this point, Anubis moved his forces, planning to catch the Secessionists between the loyalists and his own forces where they would be crushed. The Loyalists moved to engage, bringing the secessionist cylons to battle, planning all along on support from Anubis's forces, but they never arrived having been engaged by the comparatively small forces of the unforgiven in a viscous hit and run attack in which two motherships and four _Ha'taks _ were destroyed.

The losses were barely significant, but the delayed arrival of the reinforcements was most telling and by the time Anubis was able to reinforce the Loyalists, significant numbers of ships had been lost to attrition on both sides.

The Loyalists fought fanatically but a cornerstone of their planned attack had been delayed and they suffered more losses then their secessionist opponents. The arrival of Anubis's forces gave them numerical and technological superiority and they quickly used this, attempting to utterly destroy the secessionist forces that were now attempting to disengage.

Once again, the unforgiven launched a viscous hit and run attack, having managed to manoeuvred themselves into position above the plane of the battle, they literally dived down through Anubis's forces, firing viscously as they moved, taking advantage of most species tendency, even if they are space faring to think in only two dimensions or to sub-consciously mark a 'floor' and 'roof' to their manoeuvres.

For no loss, three _Ha'taks, _two loyalist baseships and a mixed bag of about forty fighters were wiped from the battle but more importantly, Anubis had to regroup his forces which had scattered, shocked by such an unexpected assault.

It gave the secessionists enough time to safely break off and reform.

At this point, the last Anubis vessel within the nebula attempted to escape to the relative safety of Anubis's main fleet was destroyed, an off the shoulder shot by the _Akira _ Class _Ark Royal _ flashing through her shields to impact directly against the internal superstructure of the battle damaged craft.

Its internal support crippled, the craft fragmented, scattered across space.

Receiving the All Clear, the waiting Tau'ri support craft with their components and segments for the new _Edonia Station _ dived into the comparative safety of the nebula, their crews scrambling to prepare for the work ahead.

Annoyed by the sheer gall of the Tau'ri, Anubis ordered a determined assault on the secessionists, planning to destroy them quickly with his superior technologies and numbers.

The secessionists refused to bite, moving their captured motherships directly to the front, they used their heavier shields and armour to take the brunt of the assault whilst they concentrated fire, five or so ships all firing all their weapons on one of Anubis's ships at a time.

Shattered by a move which was basic strategy and common sense, Anubis attempted to withdraw his forces.

Again, the unforgiven attacked, moving swiftly behind Anubis's forces they stayed just long enough to delay a proper break off, allowing the secessionist forces to shred a significant number of Anubis's ships.

Realizing the battle was lost, Anubis withdrew, escaping quickly into hyper.

Within the nebula, the Tau'ri were regrouping, the surviving fighters landing aboard the _Ha'taks _to resupply and rearm as one by one the main warships of the Tau'ri fleet had their armouries restocked by the _Merchant _ class Royal Fleet Auxiliaries.

Around them, hurried work commenced as the superstructure for the new station was bolted into place, the work of several months already commencing despite the contested nature of the nebula.

Once more the intergate activated, spitting a _Sovereign _and an _Intrepid _ into the Edonia nebula, to be rapidly corralled and briefed by _Enterprise. _

Outside the nebula, the Secessionists began quick repairs, planning to divert to Earth and attack while it was relatively undefended having gotten the co-ordinates off Anubis before their defection.

Aided by the treacherous number six unit planted in Baltar's mind, the Tau'ri had broken many of the Cylon codes and had a very good idea as to the base principle behind the bulk of the Cylon codes. It didn't take them long to break the current code and figure out what was going on.

Four hours after Anubis had fled, the bulk of the Tau'ri Fleet charged out of the nebula, planning to destroy the secessionist forces before they could go into hyper and attack Earth.

The secessionists moved to escape to hyper, but were surprised by the Unforgiven, who so far had appeared to be assisting them, moving to block their escape.

Now the Secessionists, who had so far been the ones dishing out the rock and a hard place theory of warfare, suddenly found themselves victim to it.

And the Tau'ri, knowing full well what had happened to the twelve worlds and what was planned for them, fought brutally and co-ordinated.

Their numbers diminished greatly, the secessionists broke for hyper, course set for Cylon space, knowing full well that Earth would be warned long before they got there now.

The Unforgiven broke off, knowing full well the Tau'ri had no reason not to fire on them they retreated to the very edge of sensor range, watching over as the Tau'ri licked their wounds, escorting several crippled ships to the 'safety', such as it was of the Nebula.

Just as the Tau'ri reached the nebula with the crippled ships, two _Prometheus _class Cruisers and a trio of _Dauntless, _ another hostile force arrived.

Maktenos dropped out of hyper far further out from the nebula than most had, he knew Anubis was here but he didn't know with exactly how many ships.

That he needed to know before he could commit to battle but life has an odd tendency to throw a curveball when you least expect it and Maktenos was about to receive one.

"My Lord! I am detecting a group of ships between us and the nebula"

Maktenos turned around, a worried frown on his face, "Whose and how many?"

"I do not know my lord, they do not look like any ship I have seen before, but they are a good fifty strong and appear comparable to a _Ha'tak" _

Maktenos's eyebrows rose and he swiftly reached across, pulling up the sensor data on his own console.

No lifesigns and that design… It appeared his Intel was right; Anubis had managed to gain allies in the form of a Machine race. This was worrying.

A notation at the very corner of the screen caught Maktenos's eyes and he tapped the controls, zooming in on the unexpected signal.

Tau'ri, there were Tau'ri forces in system.

His eyebrows shot up again and alarmed, he ordered all sensors concentrated on the nebula periphery. Signs of a major battle, debris of Goa'uld and what appeared to be cylon ships floating on masse throughout the area, no signs of any Tau'ri losses, though damage was evident even from this distant and…

He stiffened, and unknowns working with the Tau'ri.

And they definitely had the Nebula.

_Unnoticed by Maktenos, his hands danced across the controls, rapidly setting up a transmission, to which every code Maktenos had ever used was attached, followed by locations and addresses. _

Maktenos cursed, he dare not attack, not with unknowns.

_His hands stopped their busy work, they had attached enough already, Maktenos or his Jaffa might start to get suspicious and it was too early for him to know. _

He had a general idea of how many ships the Tau'ri had but these unknowns he had no Intel on. They could easily have a thousand ships hidden in the nebula and he would not see them until it was too late.

_The hands tapped their final command and the data was sent, its destination, the Tau'ri forces at the Nebula. Then the hands dropped, command given back to an unknowing Goa'uld. _

No, best to consolidate his new territory fast and build up his forces.

Hell, if Anubis had been defeated so badly that the Tau'ri now controlled Edonia…

His mind made up, Maktenos took his fleet into hyper, set on a course for Anubis controlled territory.

He had some expanding to do.

Within the nebula, cloaked fighters moved, slowly slipping into position undetected by the Tau'ri forces, their orders simple, wait until the Tau'ri relaxed. Wait until their shields started to drop.

Then Kill.

Their God Anubis may have been defeated this day, but they had no problems dealing vengeance.

But then, they were supersoldiers. They had no problems with orders. It was Initiative and Free Will they didn't know and didn't care about.


	21. Chapter 21

Discontinuity  
By Chaoseternus

Heres a joke for you, two ships, the _Enterprise _NCC 1701-E and the _Dauntless_ class _Indefatigable _both investigate an unusual gate, which one ends up in the wrong universe?

21Discontinuity: The Battle Of Edonia Nebula

Data head tilted his mind quickly calculating possibilities as the anomalies registered on the sensors, passed at superhuman speeds to his mind via his console.

It was a quick calculation, the nebula was being moved as if their were ships passing through, small ones, fighter sized Data noted, and yet no ships registered on sensors.

That could be caused by several things but the most likely would be trouble. The Tau'ri would be unlikely to see this too, powerful and far ranged their sensors might be but they were based on Goa'uld technology, they lacked resolution.

Data noted slight surges of energy from the Tau'ri warships and the close location of the apparently cloaked fighters and came as close to panic as an emotionless being could.

So fast, his hands appeared to blur over the console, he tapped open a secure channel, "All ships, be advised I am detecting cloaked vessels within lethal range of your locations, do not, I repeat, _do not lower shields" _

Data noted the hurried shout of Red Alert from Riker behind him, but his concentration was devoted solely to the sensor Data in front of him as the Tau'ri vessels frantically tried to stop their shields dropping.

_Interrogators _shields never even blipped, remaining weak but up the whole time. _Indefatigable _and _Illustrious _ were testing hasty shields repairs and so their remained up but _Indomitable _and _Invincible _ were not so lucky, their crews not receiving words in time their shields lowered, along with those of _Gettysburg, Independence _and the MTB _Iron Duke. _

Stupid the supersoldiers may have been in many areas, they were quick to detect the frantic efforts of the Tau'ri to raise their shields and they knew then that somehow they had been detected.

They lowered cloaks, and fired.

Data's hands once again blurred over the controls as he hastily diverted helm control and weapons, he needed to act fast, permission could wait till later.

Bolts of brilliant orange energy spat across the nebula to the Tau'ri and Federation vessels. The Feds, knowing the relative weakness of their shields, were evasive, dodging the bolts with consummate ease, phasers striking the piercing space around the Anubis Fighters.

The Tau'ri were not so lucky, the shots in many cases weakening shields already eroded by battle but _Invincible _took a direct hit against her hull before her shields raised, bodies spilling out into space from the ruptured engine room, safeties instantly shutting down the hyperdrive and Naquadah generator.

Shields held up weakly by secondary generators and capacitors, _Invincible _spun off, uncontrolled and bleeding.

_Indomitable _shook as the bolts hit her rising shields, quickly eroding them. Desperately, all power was diverted leaving the ship a sitting duck for further strikes.

_Gettysburg _ took one direct hit before the shields raised; her bridge shattered _Gettysburg _ joined the list of critically damaged vessels.

_Independence _was lucky, a glancing hit sealing her lone shuttle bay shut before her shields were raised, _Iron Duke _ wasn't so lucky. The MTB had fought well for its first engagement but the green crew were shaky and unprepared, coming down swiftly from the adrenaline high of their first battle. Their shields were down and inactive when the first bolt hit, tearing away the vessels armour and ripping through the empty torpedo tubes.

Thrown from their stations by the blast, the crew couldn't get to the shield controls in time and the computer, shocked by the hit, was resetting, unable to raise them automatically.

The second bolt tore through the sole airlock, sealing the crew within their craft as the third bolt struck the main structural supports of the craft dead on, its back broken the MTB died, its few crew spilling into space…

…where, before the eyes of the Anubis Fighter, they disappeared into sparkles of blue energy, _Ark Royal _s transporters quickly delivering the crew to safety.

Then the Anubis Fighters unveiled their surprise.

_"Vampire! Vampire! Vampire!" _the stunned shout was torn from the throats of tactical officers across the Tau'ri fleet as the hostile fighters fired their missiles, en masse.

Each fighter had four missiles, all Naquadah tipped and in total, their were 24 Anubis Fighters leaving a full 96 missiles flashing towards the Tau'ri at speeds their own missiles could not hope to match.

To stop those missiles were the pulse laser batteries of the Tau'ri fleet, however not every one of the weapons was online, having either been damaged during the battle, having suffered a failure of some sort, or in the case of _Indomitable, _there being no power to activate them.

Even worse, the fleet was scattered and uncoordinated.

The result, to Data's eyes looked to be inevitable.

_"Tally-Ho!" _

__The vengeful shout sounded over the _Enterprises _ bridge as an Anubis Fighter vanished, _Lancers _ and _F-302's _ pouring out of the nebula into the relative clearing surrounding the integrate, to where the fighting had shifted.

Instantly, that fighter's missiles shifted, powerful seeker heads coming online. This wasn't missed by anyone, and the arriving fighters doubled their efforts, recklessly attacking the Anubis Fighters to destroy them quickly, destroy the missiles co-ordination.

Not one of the Anubis Fighters got away, but now the missiles were starting to get their own locks on the Tau'ri fleet.

Data glanced at the sensor data once more, and tapped in a short command.

The missiles sped out of control, their sensors disrupted they charged unguided through the nebula until their fuel ran out, not one of the missiles hitting their target and more than a handful destroyed by Tau'ri Pulse Laser Batteries.

Edonia Nebula once again belonged to the Tau'ri.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks as always for the reviews, please keep them coming!  
  
For the record, two days ago I bought support services  
if you can, please do the same in order to help keep this site running  
thank you  



	22. Chapter 22

Discontinuity  
By Chaoseternus

Heres a joke for you, two ships, the _Enterprise _NCC 1701-E and the _Dauntless_ class _Indefatigable _both investigate an unusual gate, which one ends up in the wrong universe?

22Discontinuity: RSS Thundersdawn

Peters watched impassively through the massive windows of her office as wave after wave of craft flitted around the station, _Paladins _and _Shunters _ moving in droves as they returned from Edonia for more parts, more components and then gathering into massed formations to flit out again under the watchful eye of their Guard ship, this time it was the _ha'tak Valiant Heart, _captured from Anubis.

Nothing, it seemed was going to plan. They had lost enough ship, the newly commissioned MTB, _Iron Duke, _her crew at least had been mostly saved, and almost every ship in the fleet had suffered damage of some sort, that was too be expected but the amount of critical damage was… worrying.

Those ships would be at a distinct disadvantage if another attack came and repairs too many of them would have to be carried out in place as soon as Edonia Station came online, far too many of them were unfit to enter hyper.

For the moment, the fleet was trapped at Edonia, unable to return home should an attack occur.

That left the Sol and Alpha systems protected only be the meagre forces of the Planetary Defence Forces, mainly _Lancers, _MTB's and training squadrons backed up by fixed installations.

And Osiris had crossed over into another universe, a universe that did not know the Goa'uld and from what she remembered of the few episodes she had seen, would be at a severe disadvantage dealing with her.

Peters knew she would have to send a ship across to 'advise' at some point, and that irked her. Not because it was necessary, not because it was to help the feds, she had no issue with them but because it took another ship away from the main front of the war against the Goa'uld, they had so few already!

Of course, they had many hulls available; she had to wryly admit but few enough usable warships. _Galactica _ was under refit and would be for quite some time and plans for her had been changed anyway by the arrival of the Second Colonial Fleet, with the arrival of the Battlestar _Atlantis _ and her escort of five _Sentinel _Destroyers, the heavy cruiser _Carillon _and a rebuilt carrier, modified form a civilian vessel.

All new vessels for the Fleet, eventually. Vessels which would need refitting to Tau'ri standards most likely at Tau'ri facilities at Tau'ri expense only to be crewed and controlled by the Colonials.

Dammit, Peters really hoped O'Neill was on the ball with his negotiations; otherwise the Colonials would end up taking them for a real ride. She grunted, and even more Colonials would need training on the new equipment, slowing down their own training progress.

Not that she thought they should have just left the Colonials or anything, oh no, they needed help and that was what they were out there for, to defeat the Goa'uld yes, but to also make friends and help people.

But she did think too much effort was being put into helping the Colonials at the expense of their own programs. And she knew if she was starting to think that…

Well, it explained why latest intelligence suggested NID recruitment was _up. _

Not to mention splinter group recruitment, _Earth First, Manifest Destiny _and the other whackos that were forming cells within the Tau'ri forces and governments.

Not to mention, the outright blackmail from a number of Russian Mafia Families who were still smarting at the loss of the Russian StarGate Project and therefore their control over the Russian involvement.

Well, the number of 'accidents' that were being reported amongst those families she preferred not to speculate about.

Still, Peters knew one thing for certain, all was not well on the home front, the level of investigation into Cheyenne Mountain and the other facilities was getting troublesome, too many questions were being asked and too many formerly 'insane' theories were starting to come into the mainstream.

The day of revelation it seemed drew ever closer.

A blip sounded from Peters monitor and she walked across to her heavy wooden desk and the Touch screen LCD mounted within.

Tapping in her clearance, she pulled the message up and smiled. O'Neill had negotiated for Colonial military personnel to join Tau'ri crews on Apprenticeship until their own vessels were up to standard. Good, that solved several problems. First, it gave them an injection of crew who had some experience in space and spacecombat, second it meant fewer Colonials going through the Training Centres, releasing capacity for Tau'ri personnel and it meant the Colonials would be trained and ready before their ships came available again.

She sighed, again turning to her window thoughtfully.

It was a few troubles of her list but still…

At least the new slip, meant for construction of _Britannica _ Class warships was almost complete, soon they would start constructing new ships there too, adding another class to the fleet registers. It would help, it all helped.

Peters sighed again, her eyes following a last _Paladin _ as it slipped into position in the convoy. They were taking it one step at a time, if they were lucky, maybe they would be able to look back one day and say this was were it all happened, this was the beginning of the end for the Goa'uld.

Peters hoped she saw that day.


	23. Chapter 23

Discontinuity  
By Chaoseternus

Heres a joke for you, two ships, the _Enterprise _NCC 1701-E and the _Dauntless_ class _Indefatigable _both investigate an unusual gate, which one ends up in the wrong universe?

23Discontinuity: USS Valiant

A wave of energy passed through the nebula as once again the massive intergate activated, spilling a trio of Federation Support ships into the chaos that was the Tau'ri end of the junction.

Picard had made his deal with the Tau'ri and the Federation was going to honour it and that was as it should be, Cohen thought, her face calm and commanding as she gazed upon the glowing orifice of the gate as it blinked out again.

_Valiant _ was Guardship for this twelve hour, responsible for controlling traffic through the gate and as such was required to be at Red Alert with Shields and weapons hot for a full 12 hours, then another Federation vessel would assume her position, assisted by a Tau'ri vessel.

It was a thankless task, but very much a necessary one.

The Goa'uld were in their universe, somewhere either in or around Federation space, at any time they could attempt to retake the intergate and then force they way through back home. That would be a disaster, too many unprotected ships, too many people floated around hard at work building and repairing for their guard to be relaxed, for an attack to get this deep into the nebula.

She wasn't so sure of the second part of the Admiralty's decision though. The Admiralty, based only on the word of Picard and the _Enterprise _crew had decided to form an alliance of sorts with the Tau'ri, to maintain control of the Intergate at all costs with Guardstations at both ends, this end manned by the Tau'ri and their end by Starfleet and the Klingon Empire, both stations would be maintained with the best technology available to their universe.

There was both rubs.

She could understand their trust on Picards word, after all, what use was a Captain if their word was not trusted? But they were helping the Tau'ri assume dominance over the Intergate this end and arranging exchanges of scientific knowledge, a lot of which she had already been informed would _not _ translate across the universes due to slight variations in physical constants but enough would to give the Tau'ri a distinct advantage and _that _ could be taken as a clear violation of the Prime Directive by some, never mind that the Prime Directive wasn't meant for other universe and in fact had been ignored before as far as alternate realities were concerned.

Cohen growled internally, wrestling her thoughts into line. No, that wasn't the rub either. The truth was they didn't truly know if the Tau'ri were the good guys of this universe. Now that was the rub.

They were dealing with the devil they knew and that had its advantages but they didn't truly know if the Tau'ri were to be trusted, if they were the good guys. Sure, they appeared to be better than the Goa'uld and they appeared to be telling the truth and _Enterprise _ had picked up two relief efforts carried out by the Tau'ri…

Cohen sighed inwardly, she was worrying to much, it was being surrounded by so many ships that could easily pound right through her shields that did it.

Only time would tell if the Admiralty was right to follow Picards lead and trust the Tau'ri and she hoped to hell they were right, if it ever came to a full inter-universe war, Cohen was worried that the Federation would lose.

Cohen sighed, out loud this time as she stretched, easing her aching muscles slowly. Watch duty was a total pain in the arse, she grumpily thought as she rose, walking slowly over to the small replicator to fix everyone another round of their favourite caffeine fix, she after all could leave her station and wonder around, _they _ couldn't.

Lights flickered across the bridge and the fatigue of sitting for seven hours in her chair with another five on the way instantly vanished.

"Report!"

"Nothing to worry about captain" Nog replied, visibly easing back as information flashed across the screen, "the Tau'ri just started some heavy duty scanning and it interfered with our power relays for a moment. Computers compensated for it"

Cohen relaxed, turning back to the replicator, "what kind of scans?"

Nog glanced at the sensor data, double checking the information before replying, "Appears to be a triangulated structural integrity scan from _Interrogator _and _Indefatigable _on the completed elements of the new installation and…" Nog glanced up slightly puzzled, "a triangulated scan of the nebula from _Persephone _ and _Eisenhower _"

Cohen nodded, "does it give them enough resolution to spot the Anubis Fighters?"

"Right" Nog replied enthusiastically, "it could burn through their cloaks when they start to get close, the Tau'ri sensors have some _serious _ power behind them but they would pick up the anomalies in the nebula caused by a cloaked ship passing through long before that… _and their they go" _

Nog tapped quickly at his console, "they appear to have a contact already… certainly sweeping a few degrees now not a full sweep… fighters diverting, going into combat formation… _Contact! _ Unidentified vessel decloaking almost dead astern, 179 mark 184, quite a way away though…"

"Maintain our position helm," Cohen said as she glanced over the Ferengi's shoulder at the sensor display, "we don't want to have a ship come through whilst we are haring off after a contact the Tau'ri are more than capable of dealing with do we?"

"Contact is firing…" Nog breathlessly continued.

Te'sok's voice broke in now, his head tilted as the Vulcan listened with calm impassivity to the sounds of the furball, "Tau'ri Fighter transmissions identify it as an _Al-kesh _ bomber… apparently rigged for recon"

Nog grimaced as the sensor data shifted, "they got her, but lost a _Lancer _ in the process, the pilot didn't eject"

Cohen nodded, "record all the sensor data and add it to the Intel batch for Starfleet Command"

"Aye Captain"

Cohen sat back down in the centre seat with a sigh, the excitement over. Bringing her cup to her lips she sighed with pleasure as the fresh fragrant scent of Strawberry tea hit her nose. Ahh, for the simple pleasures!


	24. Chapter 24

Discontinuity  
By Chaoseternus

Heres a joke for you, two ships, the _Enterprise _NCC 1701-E and the _Dauntless_ class _Indefatigable _both investigate an unusual gate, which one ends up in the wrong universe?

24Star Trek Continuity: CT-895-XC  
Osiris Controlled

Osiris smirked as she glanced over the first of her new warships.

It wasn't much, but it was this universes technology and _that _ she desired for herself. Even if she had been forced to kill all the senior officers in order to capture the vessel, she knew English and could figure out what it meant when the last senior officers were crowded around a single bridge station.

They had died, the shockwave from her hand device shattering a power relay behind their console, incinerating their bodies.

That, as it turned out, was a real pity. Incinerated, they could not be revived by the sarcophagus and the few remaining crew had no idea why they were at her world anyway, nor did they have the rank to access the important information she so desperately needed if she was to make this universe her own.

Still, this ' _Hermes' _ had given her several federations to serve her needs and already her scientists were frantically searching the ship for a bigger and better find, the best new technological marvel to turn to her own ends. Their families were after all at risk if they displeased their God.

And she still had basic access to the computer, the information they made available to even their lowliest of servants telling her much, already she had herself figured out several ways to improve her own ships just from the basic schematics the computer let anyone see.

A few more finds like this, and claiming this universe could be easier than she thought.

Discontinuity: Edonia Nebula: Tau'ri Controlled.

Picard face was solemn as he walked into Commander Ewing's office on the _Indefatigable. _

__"We have a possible lead on the location of Osiris"

Ewing dropped his PDA to the desk with a worried frown, "go on"

"The _Hermes _ was taking a shortcut back to Earth for decommissioning; skirting the borders of explored territory when they received what appeared to be a primitive subspace communication from a world in unexplored territory. The signal was a distress call and it specifically mentioned 'Gods' and 'pyramids'"

"Shit!" Ewing cursed, rising from his seat explosively.

"She never responded to orders from fleet to hold position and await heavy reinforcements and hasn't been heard from since"

Ewing frowned, his hands running swiftly through his hair, "what are they chances Osiris captured her?"

Picard frowned, "Starfleet considers it a real possibility, _Hermes _ was _Antares _class and very old, chances are she would not have even withstood attack from an _Al-kesh, _let alone a _Ha'tak. _If they called in the big guns, _Hermes _ would have been totally outclassed"

"Well" Ewing commented, "we'll just have to move the schedule up wont we?"

Picard nodded grimly, "Indeed Commander"

"I'll go round up a volunteer crew; I think I'm going to need to borrow an engineering team to get the repairs done in time"

Picard nodded, hand already reaching for his comm. badge, "I'll get LaForge on it straight away"

Discontinuity: RSS Thundersdawn

Peters growled as she stepped over another scattered pile of assorted debris, supposedly heading for Edonia.

Not at this rate, Christ the amount of stuff now listed as MIA on the equipment lists…

Too much of a hurry to get everything out to Edonia, some was getting misplaced, lost, sent on the wrong transport, the organisation for this Op was showing some big cracks and they were just starting to get wider and wider…

Add to that, she had _General Hammond _and _Stingray _ taking on supplies ready for launch, builders yard equipment flowing off the two new ships, a new hull, a _Dauntless II _ starting in bay six with all the supplies heading _there _ and to top it off _Sir Lancelot _, the newest _Merchant _ was having her keel plate laid in seven and a fire had just been doused aboard _Devonshire _ in three.

It was, Peters had to admit a logistical nightmare.

And she had just lost her Exec.

That was a real bitch, unconventional Dodge might have been he was a damn good organiser and hse could have used his help now.

But she would not begrudge the man _Stingray, _he deserved it, even if the original crew of the Diesel Submarine _Stingray _ had mostly gone on to bigger and better things.

Or, Peters thought cynically, hanging around that maniac of an MTB captain, Xander Harris.

It was like magnetism, like poles attract like poles on a magnet and maniac captains attract maniac crews.

"Oh _God" _Peters cursed; now she _really _ didn't want to find the time to look over the personnel jackets for _Stingrays _new crew, she was afraid of what she might find.

Well, she grimaced, continuing her walk along the messy corridors, so long as none of them have Welcome Aboard tattooed on their 'equipment…'

"Damn… I need to get this mess sorted out" she commented as she came across another obvious safety issue, large armour plates segments destined for Edonia stacked up against a cupboard marked with the yellow/red/blue hash of emergency breathing apparatus.

Angrily, she strode over to a communications station on the wall and slapped it on, "Peters to Command, take Gamma shift out of rotation and have them perform a COMPLETE cleanup and safety inspection of the station, I've got armour plates blocking a bloody air hole here and I am _not _ happy"

Grunting as the acknowledgement came through, Peters turned and straight away stubbed her toes on one of the armour plates, "fuck fuck damn and bloody blast" she swore, as she limped off down the corridor to her office.


	25. Chapter 25

Discontinuity  
By Chaoseternus

Heres a joke for you, two ships, the _Enterprise _NCC 1701-E and the _Dauntless_ class _Indefatigable _both investigate an unusual gate, which one ends up in the wrong universe?

25Discontinuity: Edonia Nebula

Picard glanced around the bridge one last time, checking to ensure everything was in place ready for the shift home, the last intergate activation that would be allowed for some time. They didn't know if the gate weakened the dimensional barriers after all and keeping the gate closed should stave off the risk whilst a thorough investigation was carried out.

The things they could learn from this device! The secrets of how universes operated, how dimensions were kept separate…

The very notion had sent the most brilliant minds of the federation, at least those that knew, into ecstatic joy and preparation, or, as the case may be, a sharply raised eyebrow followed by swift and thorough preparation.

Picard sighed as his eyes once again rested on the viewscreen in front of him, he would not lie and say he liked this universe, there were too many threats to his ship, his crew in it for any sane captains liking, let alone a war, correction, a _holy _ war that would most likely last _generations. _

He didn't like that concept at all, not a holy war though he could understand all to well why the Tau'ri fought, he would do the same, the religion of the Goa'uld, such as it was, was only for fanatics, not for sane people. And for a war to last generations… well, Picard had carefully gone over all the intelligence that had been gathered during _Enterprises _ stay in this universe and he could not see it ending any sooner. Too much was at stake and the many too power, their dominion too large.

Grimacing, he turned his head, looking at the tactical officer out of the corner of his eye, "any word as yet?"

"They seem to be running a final sweep air… estimate fifteen minutes to completion"

Picard tapped his chair impatiently. He could understand their caution but he wanted to take his crew _home _ and all this triple checking was wasting time…

He wouldn't complain of course, he knew they were just being cautious, doing their best for the crew of _Indefatigable. _ Strange that so much would be done for just one ship, one crew Picard mused, they had even diverted resources from Station construction to ensure that _Indefatigable, _the first ship he had seen in this universe was fully operational, fully loaded and overloaded with spares ready for their mission.

For _Indefatigable _ was making the crossover.

_Indefatigable _would be following _Enterprise _ through the Intergate to the federation universe. Osiris was loose in their universe, and they needed the support of the Tau'ri to hunt her down, destroy her forces and free her host.

She would form a solid backbone for the Federation/Klingon taskforce that would be assembled to deal with Osiris. Picard knew she was more of a bludgeon than the federation vessels but sometimes a bludgeon was what you needed.

Her weapons fired projectiles at FTL velocities giving them tremendous kinetic energy, let alone their explosive head, those weapons would be a match for anything in his home universe. Even, Picard suspected, the Borg.

But they lacked subtly.

Picard snorted, everything in this damned universe seemed to lack subtly. Their weapons had more pure power but could not be adapted to the situation as easily as federation tech could, most of the time with federations systems it was reprogram and you could adapt your weapons to your new task. The Tau'ri couldn't do that, even with their pulse lasers without physical modifications and from what Picard had seen, no-one else could either, not as well as his _Enterprise _ could

Their shields too could take far more damage, were far more robust but lacked any significant frequency shifting ability. Picard grimaced, frequency shifting wouldn't help the federation against Osiris either though, Goa'uld weapons were too primitive, too much energy was bled into other frequency ranges, preventing a matching shield frequency being found.

Picard nodded, the crux of the matter was simple and one he would have to remember for the war ahead. This universe relied on bludgeons, not the scalpels of his universe.

He would have to plan around that.

"Captain, _Indefatigable _ has formed up on us," the tactical officer glanced back down at his console as a bleep sounded, "she signals all ready sir, and we are receiving good luck signals from the Tau'ri fleet"

Picard sat forward in his seat, a smile appearing on his face at last, "acknowledge the signals and Mr Data…" Picard glanced at the golden android in front of him, "take us home"

"Aye sir"

Cohen watched with mixed feelings as the intergate closed, the watery event horizon disappearing before her eyes, swallowing _Indefatigable _ and _Enterprise. _

Now, she and her crew were truly alone in a way not even Janeway and _Voyager _ could begin to imagine.

She cleared her throat, "signal _Persephone, _For Commodore Diaz, _Valiant _officially transfers command to Tau'ri Joint Command, Royal Space Service, StarGate Command as per Treaty of Edonia Nebula stipulations 34 through 50, please acknowledge"

"Acnowledged _Valiant, _welcome to our little war here. We got your first mission here too…"

Star Trek Continuity: Edonia Nebula

"Signal _Enterprise," _ Ewing stood as the effects of the gate finally cleared, " _Indefatigable _acknowledges transfer of command to Starfleet pursuant to Treaty Of Edonia Nebula stipulations 34 through 50 and 78 through 134, please acknowledge"

"Copy Commander, Welcome to the fleet"

Discontinuity: Elsewhere…

Maktenos smiled with ecstasy, another world of Anubis was now his to command and this one had a very useful Naquadah mine.

Anubis wasnt long for this world, that much he knew for certain. Already large portions of his fleet were defecting, their faith shattered by recent events.

But those cylons were a problem, their co-ordination had lost him significantly more ships, more people than Anubis's normal forces. They were a threat, a threat that would also have to be dealt with.

"Milord" Maktenos truned to the Jaffa, eyebrow raised questioningly, "intel suggests all bar one of the allied vessels has crossed back over. This last vessel, the _Valiant _appears to be under orders to stay in this universe and assist the Tau'ri"

Maktenos stroked the stubble of his chin with a frown, " _Valiant _ you say. I want her, and I want her _intact. _Prepare a team"

"Yes Milord"

---------------------------------------

**Finished: 03/10/04  
**

**Valiant in the Stargate universe, and Indefatigable in the Star Trek universe...  
who's up for a sequal?  
please review, and let me know what you think.  
**

**thanks  
**

**  
**


End file.
